Fraternizing with the Enemy
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Hermione is not happy in her marriage to Ron. And on top of that, he takes his frustrations out on her constantly, leaving her bruised physically and emotionally. When she runs into Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley, he shows her his true self and a life that she never had. Set post-war six years in the future. Mentions of domestic abuse and rape. (I apologize if anyone is offended)
1. Prologue

Fraternizing with the Enemy

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Fraternizing with the Enemy

Prologue

It was over. It was finally over. Hermione couldn't believe Harry really did it. He defeated Voldemort! Not only that, but he freed all of Wizarding England from the Dark Lord's tyranny. Hermione smiled despite the wreckage and dead bodies around her. Everything was alright in the world now.

A hand fell upon her shoulder, causing her to look over her shoulder. Her brown eyes found the blue eyes of her new boyfriend and best friend, Ron Weasley. He smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Hermione sighed happily as she returned the hug lovingly. Lifting her head, she stretched her lips up to kiss Ron who bent down to make their lips connect. When they pulled away they smiled at each other again. Taking her hand in his, Ron pulled his girlfriend with him back to the remains of Hogwarts where the Weasley family were huddled together, celebrating their victory over the Death Eaters.

"Hermione dear, you're alright!" Molly Weasley exclaimed as she rushed over and pushed her youngest son out of the way to embrace her honorary daughter. Hermione laughed a little and returned the embrace. Having Mrs. Weasley's motherly hug made her wish for her own mother.

"Where is Harry?" Ginny asked looking around for the dark haired boy. It was no secret that Ginny liked, if not loved Harry and the kiss he gave her only reignited her hope that they would be together again, properly this time.

"He wanted to be alone for a while, Gin. Just give him some time to himself for now," Ron told her, causing her to huff. The Weasley family laughed at her display of annoyance.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey came rushing over to them, her eyes wide in amazement and an excited flush dusting her cheeks. Percy caught her as she nearly ran into him, then stood her up straight again, asking, "Where is the fire, Madam Pomfrey?"

Catching her breath, she held her hand to her chest and looked at the ginger haired family, knowing they would be happy with the news she was about to share. Finally she said, "It is Fred; he's alive!"

George gave a cry of joy and immediately ran to where his previously presumed dead twin was sitting up rubbing the back of his head. After that the whole family rushed over to the twins to share their joy, leaving the nurse and Hermione to look on with smiles on their faces.

"Hermione, is Fred alive?" Harry asked as he stepped up beside her. She nodded as she turned to look at her other best friend. His green eyes lit up and his mouth formed a grin as big as when he would see Sirius. This did not slip her attention at all and made her wonder the extent of Harry's relationship with Fred, despite the brother relationship they shared. Could Harry possibly harbor feelings for the older twin despite the fact that he had dated his sister? Deciding to leave the matter be for the moment, Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. Harry hugged her back before saying, "I'm going to speak on behalf of Malfoy and his mother when they have their trials."

This surprised the lady genius, causing her to look up at him. The Potter heir glanced at her and sighed, telling her about how Malfoy didn't rat him out back at Malfoy Manor and how Narcissa Malfoy lied to Voldemort and the Death Eaters about the fact that he wasn't dead in the Forbidden Forest. He felt he owed it to them, despite his less than friendly relationship with the Malfoy heir.

Nodding her head in understanding, Hermione said, "Well, at least everything can finally be right again."

"Yes, and you can start your new life with Ron. I mean seriously, you couldn't even wait until the end of the battle to finally kiss each other," Harry said playfully, poking her in the side.

Hermione laughed as she squirmed out of Harry's hold. Yes, everything was going to be alright and the future looked bright.


	2. Chapter 1

Fraternizing with the Enemy

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Fraternizing with the Enemy

Chapter 1

Hermione stayed still and pretended to still be asleep as she heard Ron get out of bed and exit the bedroom. His heavy footsteps echoed through the quiet cottage until she heard the bathroom door shut. Sighing she opened her eyes and stared out of the window at the sky. Grey and bleak as it rained outside; perfect for her mood that she has had for the past two years.

Her marriage to Ron had started off wonderfully. They were married when they were twenty and the first year as newlyweds was wonderful. Ron had begun his Auror training and had gotten his license ten months later a month after they came back from their honeymoon. He always stated the work was tough, but he enjoyed it. It wasn't until their second year of marriage did things become difficult for Ron and he would come home frustrated. At the time, Hermione had been studying Wizarding Law, as she had wanted to be a lawyer. Her husband had come home in a fit of rage and had thrown spells everywhere, breaking everything in his wake. In her attempt to calm him down, he had slapped her across the face.

Ron had been upset about it and bought her gifts for a whole week to apologize, even though she had already forgiven him. It wasn't until a week later when he came home angry again because the Dark wizard he had been chasing outsmarted him and got away that everything changed. As soon as he entered the house and slammed the door shut, he stomped into the kitchen where she was cooking, yanked her by her arm, and punched her in the face. The more she screamed and tried to fight him off, the more he beat her. When he finished, his fist was covered in blood and Hermione's face was unrecognizable. He told her that he would kill her if she ever told anyone that he beat her up. And with that, he left his beaten wife crying on the kitchen floor while dinner burned on the stove.

Hermione wiped the tears that were flowing from her eyes at the memory. Ever since that day, Ron has taken his frustrations out on her whenever he had them, and she had told no one. She had taken to wearing dark, long clothes to cover her many bruises and wore makeup to cover the bruises on her face is she ever had any there. Pulling herself together she turned over onto her back and watched as her husband stepped back into the bedroom and began getting ready for work.

When he finished getting dressed in clothes and his Auror robes, he grabbed his wand and left the room without even telling his wife 'goodbye'. As soon as she heard the front door of the cottage close and the sound of Ron Apparating away, she let out a sigh of relief. Getting out of bed she headed to the bathroom to use the toilet, brush her teeth, and wash her face. Once that was done, she gazed at the bruises decorating her arms and the handprint around her neck. She'd have to wear a turtleneck today, but it was fall weather so she could get away with it. At least her face was clear for the time being.

As she got dressed and brushed her long hair, she thought about what she could do for the day. The house was spotless and dinner didn't need to be ready for a few hours. She thought about reading a good book, but she had already read all of the books she owned in the cottage. Deciding to buy a new book, she grabbed her wand and her trench coat before stepping outside. She noticed it had stopped raining, so she didn't worry about getting wet. After putting up the wards on her home, she Apparated to Diagon Alley and landed right in front of Flourish & Blotts.

Stepping inside the building, Hermione inhaled the scent of books and paper, the scent bringing a smile to her face. She browsed the shelves for a while before settling on the Healing section towards the back of the shop. Maybe she'd find a book to help her through the rough times and could even make her own Healing salve for her bruises. She had originally used magic to make them go away, but Ron would always just add more, so she gave up on magic to heal herself. Soon she picked out a book that seemed to be what she was looking for and turned to go pay for it.

As soon as she turned to walk toward the register, she bumped into a hard body. Catching herself, she said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Granger?" a deep, sultry voice said in surprise. Brown eyes looked up into surprised grey eyes, astonishment residing in her own. Hermione couldn't believe it; she was staring Draco Malfoy in the face after six years.


	3. Chapter 2

Fraternizing with the Enemy

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Fraternizing with the Enemy

Chapter 2

"M-Malfoy?" Hermione stammered completely shocked. Malfoy looked so different. He was taller, the same height as Ron (meaning he was still taller than Harry), his hair was now shoulder length and tied in a low ponytail, he had a bit of scruff on his chin and upper lip, his grey eyes not holding any of the hostility they once did when he laid eyes upon her, and he had well defined muscles visible through his sweater. All in all, Malfoy had definitely turned out to be a handsome man. However, he looked very weary and not at all like the twenty-three year old he was.

Hermione suddenly realized that anybody could see her talking, or even just here standing with the former Death Eater and tell the Daily Prophet. Or worse, tell her husband who had the most horrible grudge against the Malfoy heir. Feeling anxious at the thought, she held her chosen book tightly to her chest and tried to huddle inside herself, knowing the action was futile.

Draco stared at her as he took in her features, noting that she had transformed into a beautiful young lady with very attractive features, but the light that was usually in her big brown eyes, even in his presence, was missing. In fact, he noticed she was almost huddled in on herself and appeared to be nervous. It may have just been his imagination, but he could have sworn she was trembling and had a bit of fear in her eyes. What had happened to this woman since he last saw her?

Deciding not to dwell on the thought, he gave a small smile and held out his hand saying, "It's nice to see you again." Hermione stared at the hand outstretched towards her for a moment before hesitantly taking hold of it and giving it a shake.

"Likewise. I hope everything has been well for you," she answered, looking down at the floor. Draco frowned a little at the action before saying, "Yes, everything has been well. I heard you got married to the weasel; congratulation, Granger, or Weasley I suppose." Hermione flinched a little at the reminder that she was technically a Weasley through marriage to Ron. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she thanked him and asked him what he was doing in Flourish & Blotts.

"I'm here looking for _Advanced Healing Spells and Tonics_. I need it for my studies," he answered as his grey eyes quickly browsed the shelves where they were standing.

Hermione was surprised to hear that. It never occurred to her back at Hogwarts that Malfoy maybe wanted to do something with his life other than be a Death Eater. In fact, that was what she believed all Slytherins and Malfoys to be. But when Harry explained to her that the reason Malfoy but other Slytherins had joined Voldemort's rank was out of fear (and in Malfoy's case, forcing to succeed where his father failed and the threat of his mother being killed), she understood that she had wrongly accused them and that Ron's prejudice and hate toward them filled her mind. She now had a newfound respect for Malfoy for enduring everything he had to go through to save his mother.

"You're studying to be a Healer? That's wonderful," she said, a real smile on her face for the first time in forever. Seeing her give a real smile made Draco smile as he saw the light in her eyes return, if only a little before it disappeared.

Nodding he said, "Yes, I've always wanted to be one. I'm currently studying on my own and apprenticing under Madam Pompfrey. I am also in my last year of study to become a Potions Master."

"Really?" Hermione said fascinated, walking along with the blond man as he started walking along the shelves in search of his needed book.

"Yes, and if I pass, I'll be the second youngest Potions Master in all of Wizarding England. Also, I want to do it to honor my godfather," he stated.

Hearing Malfoy say that wholeheartedly warmed her heart. This man was nothing like the Draco Malfoy she knew growing up, and if she was honest with herself, she liked this version of him much better. She wondered who his godfather was, since it was apparent he was no longer living. With that thought in mind, she asked him who his godfather was and who was the first youngest Potions Master. The answer he gave her surprised her more than seeing Malfoy again.

"Severus Snape," Draco answered as he finally found the book he needed and took it off the shelf. He turned back to the wide eyed woman behind him and gave her a sad smile. "He was more like my father than Lucius ever was, and I miss him every day. He was there for me when I had nobody and took care of me in times my mother couldn't. I love potions almost as much as he did and I want to honor him by becoming a great Potions Master, even if I never reach the level he was on."

Hermione didn't notice that tears were rolling down her cheeks until a large, yet gentle had reached up and wiped them away. Blinking in surprise she stared up at the blond man who smiled down at her as he teasingly said, "Stop crying, Granger. It's not a pretty sight."

The brunette laughed as Draco chuckled, both of them heading toward the counter to pay for their books. After paying, they stepped outside and walked along Diagon Alley, not really going anywhere in particular. They just wanted to talk a bit longer, seeing as they both seemed to enjoy each other's company more than they did in school. It wasn't until Draco said he had to get to Hogwarts to start working with Madam Pompfrey did they cease their conversation.

"Well it's been nice talking to you. Maybe we can meet up again some time," Draco said as he looked at Hermione. Hermione fidgeted a little, weighing the suggestion in her mind. If she refused, she wouldn't have to worry about Ron finding out and beating her. But if she agreed, she would have a sense of freedom and change in her life. Also, Malfoy was very charming and she wanted to get to know him better. Who knows? Maybe they'd even become friends soon. Deciding to take the risk, she nodded and said, "I would like that, Malfoy."

"Draco, call me Draco," Draco said, an amused smile on his face. Hermione blushed a little, feeling like calling him by his first name seemed a bit too intimate. But at the same time, she saw no problem with it, especially if they were being civil. Smiling at him she nodded while telling him to call her 'Hermione'.

The blond man chuckled and nodded before bidding her farewell and Apparating to Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she Apparated back to her cottage. Things looked like they were finally going to pick up.


	4. Chapter 3

Fraternizing with the Enemy

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Fraternizing with the Enemy

Chapter 3

A week had passed since Hermione had seen Draco Malfoy and she couldn't stop thinking about him. The man had really changed and she liked it. He had said that they should meet up some time, but her fear of Ron finding out and punishing her kept her from reaching out to the blond. She sighed as she placed the soiled sheets of their bed in the Muggle washer she had invested in. Ron had come home drunk last night and tried to persuade her for sex. She had refused because he was drunk and she wasn't in the mood, but her refusal sparked his anger. He had slapped her across the face and forced himself inside of her and proceeded to take her roughly as she screamed and begged him to stop.

Hermione shivered at the memory while running a hand over her slightly bruised cheek. Choosing not to think about it she started the washer and walked away to the bathroom to begin scrubbing out the tub. As soon as she was finished she heard a tapping coming from the living room. Curious as to what was making that sound she left the bathroom and walked into the living room. She was surprised to see a barred owl tapping the window carrying a letter in its beak.

Opening the window the owl flew in and landed on the mantle above the fireplace. Hermione took the letter from the owl and gave it a pat before opening it as the barred owl flew away. She was surprised at the elegant writing, but was even more surprised to see that it was from Draco. A smile formed on her face as she began to read the letter.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I hope you have been doing well since I saw you last. This letter may come as a shock as I have never sent you a letter before, but I have not been able to stop thinking about you. I am writing this letter because today is one of my free days from training and studying, and I was hoping you would join me today for lunch and maybe to spend time together. I will be waiting for you in the Leaky Cauldron should you decide to join me. I hope to see you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione couldn't believe that Draco wanted to spend time with her. She also couldn't stop blushing from the second sentence of the man's letter. Pondering whether she should go or not, she went to take the sheets out of the washer and into the dryer. Once they were tumbling in the dryer, she walked back into her bedroom and sat in the chair at her vanity. Looking herself in the mirror, she wondered what it could be that would make the Malfoy heir want to willingly spend time with her. She didn't think that it was her looks, as she never thought herself to be attractive, especially now with the way her personal life was going. Maybe it was her intellect. Draco was exceptionally clever, though nowhere as near as intelligent as she was. That had to be it, she decided. Hermione knew the risk that she would be taking in going out to meet her husband's enemy, but she couldn't resist seeing the blond again.

Making up her mind, Hermione set to work putting makeup on her face to cover the bruise on her cheek and a little on her eyes, then she went to change her clothes out of her Gryffindor jumper and sweatpants. Rummaging through her dresser drawers she found a pair of jeans and a long sleeve cotton shirt. Changing into those, she put on a pair of socks and her ankle boots and then brushed her hair before placing a headband in it. Deeming herself presentable she put on her trench coat and grabbed her wand. She stepped outside her home, placed the wards around it, then Apparated to Diagon Alley.

Walking up to the pub, she was greeted by many people, many thanking her for helping to save the Wizarding World from Lord Voldemort. She smiled and replied to their thanks before stepping inside. The owner Tom greeted Hermione with a warm smile, causing her to smile back.

"Hermione, good to see you again," Tom said.

"Nice to see you too, sir," the young witch replied. She looked around the pub, trying to spot a shock of light blond hair. Tom must have known who she was looking for, for he whispered, "Young Master Malfoy is a little further toward the back. He is hidden so no one can see him. He said he wanted to be away from prying eyes and that if his guest showed up, she would want that as well."

Hermione blushed as Tom gave her a knowing look. Tom was probably the only person who knew about Ron's abuse, as she had ended up at the Leaky Cauldron one night after escaping her husband's beatings and he helped patch her up. He never said outright that he knew, but it was obvious he knew what was going on the night she showed up. Ever since then, Tom had been looking out for the young woman. Tom was happy to see her out and about and personally believed Draco was a better match for Hermione than the Weasley boy. Now he didn't condone infidelity, but considering the circumstances, he would overlook it. Besides, it looked like Draco and Hermione's relationship was only beginning.

The brunette thanked the owner and made her way toward the back of the pub, looking for Draco. When it became apparent that no one could see her anymore, she softly called, "Draco?"

"Over here, Hermione," Draco's deep sultry voice answered, and she turned to see him sitting in a two person booth. She walked over and sat down across from him and smiled, greeting the man.

Draco smiled back at her, happy that she decided to agree to his letter. He wasn't completely sure if she was going to show up or not, but he really wanted to see her again and decided to take the risk of asking the beautiful woman for lunch. The two of them got their orders taken by Tom and spoke while they waited for their food. Hermione asked Draco how his studies were going, to which he responded were going well.

"I'm hoping to take Severus' Wolfsbane Potion and improve it," Draco told her as their food appeared before them and they began eating. Hermione nodded and asked, "The Wolfsbane Potion?" The man nodded and swallowed his mouthful of food before answering, "Yes. You see, Uncle Severus created it so that werewolves would be able to still retain their human minds when they transformed during the full moon. He had wanted to improve it so that instead of them just being humanly conscious of everything and everyone around them during the full moon, they would be able to take the potion and be cured of their lycanthropy for good."

Hermione was amazed at the ambition behind the project. Snape was the best Potions Master of his time, and if Draco could pull off what his godfather had been trying to do, then Draco would be just as good. Taking a sip of her Butter Beer, she said, "It's a shame he wasn't able to do so before he died, but I believe that you are just as capable."

Draco grinned and gave his thanks, his grey eyes shining as he gazed at his companion. Hermione blushed and looked down into her plate of food before pushing her hair behind her ear, not noticing her sleeve slide up her arm to reveal finger shaped bruises around her wrist.

Draco's eyes hardened at the sight and he reached across the table and grabbed her hand, bringing it toward him to closer look at the bruises. Hermione realized what he was looking at and yanked her hand back, pulling the sleeves of her shirt over her hands.

"Hermione, who did that to you?" Draco asked his voice low and menacing. Hermione flinched a little and feebly told him 'no one'. This angered the Malfoy heir and he hissed, "Don't lie to me, Granger. I know a hand print on skin when I see one. Trust me; I've seen plenty on my mother over the years. Is Weasley doing this to you?"

"My last name is Weasley," Hermione said softly while still avoiding the question. A hand slamming down on the table made her jump and when she saw the look in Draco's eyes, it scared her. He looked murderous, but not towards her, but rather toward who had hurt her instead. And that person was her husband Ron.

Draco took a calming breath before saying, "Hermione, if Weasley is hurting you, you can tell me. I know the signs of domestic abuse, so you need to tell me so I can help you."

Hermione didn't understand. Why would Draco want to help her if she told him Ron was beating her? Voicing these thoughts, she waited for his answer.

"Because I want to be your friend, and no man should ever lay hands on a woman," the blond said honestly while staring into her brown eyes. Draco stared at her before taking her hand again, gently this time, and slid the sleeve up her arm before placing a soft kiss on her bruised wrist. As soon as his lips touched her skin, her heart began to beat faster and she began to tremble. Swallowing to calm her nerves, she looked him in the eye as he whispered, "Please tell me."

"If I tell you, will you promise not to do anything to get Ron in trouble? Please don't tell anyone else, Draco, please!" Hermione begged him. Draco didn't like that this beautiful woman before him would want to protect her abusive husband, but he promised and settled to listen to her tale. Hermione took a deep breath and revealed to Draco everything that had transpired starting two years prior.


	5. Chapter 4

Fraternizing with the Enemy

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Fraternizing with the Enemy

Chapter 4

Draco lay awake in bed later that night staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep due to his conversation with Hermione earlier that day at the Leaky Cauldron. He would never have thought that the brightest witch of their age would be taking abuse from the thickest buffoon to ever grace Wizarding Britain. Yes, he had found her annoying in the past, but he also had respect for her despite all of the horrible things he had called her and said to her when they were kids. The woman had had passion and self worth and was outspoken. And now that worthless Weasley she calls a husband has ruined her and crushed her self-esteem.

Hermione was beautiful, Draco wouldn't deny that. She was smart, helpful, humble, just so many things that made her Hermione Granger. Now she had been turned into this scared, reclusive being. There had been light in her eyes, and it was gone; Draco missed that light because it showed the fire inside of her.

The blond man groaned before sitting up in his bed and running a hand through his hair, making a mess of it more than it had been. He should really cut it, but Hermione had said that she liked it. She had said it as a way to divert from her issues when the conversation had been over, but it made him smile all the same. Draco really wanted to help Hermione in some way; he didn't want to see her helpless the way his mother had once been. He had written to his mother once he had gotten home and had received a letter about an hour later saying that she wanted to meet Hermione, properly this time. She also wanted to talk to her about the domestic abuse she was going through. Narcissa figured that she needed to talk to someone who had been through the same thing and had survived it. Draco was hesitant about the suggestion, but also thought they could give it a go. But he still wanted to do something else, something special. He knew it was a bit early for it, but he had a bit of a crush on the young woman.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep until he figured something out, he got out of bed and left his bedroom, grabbing his wand from his bedside table. Casting a silent _Lumos_ he wandered down the hallway to the stairs of his townhome and down them. Reaching the landing he continued on to his personal library where he magically lit the fireplace. Once that was done he sat down in an armchair and stared into the burning flames, watching them dance brightly, just like Hermione's brown eyes used to. Draco needed an idea, something to help the woman get her mind off of her fears and maybe even help her gain some personal strength back. However, he didn't know the female genius all that well, not the way he would like to. But knew someone who did; hopefully they would still be awake at this hour. Standing up he walked over to the fireplace and took a bit of Floo Powder before tossing it into the burning flames.

Grey eyes watched the flames turn green before he kneeled down and said, "The home of Harry Potter." The flames roared a little before settling, allowing Draco to stick his head in. Opening his eyes he looked around and saw a rather neat living room, though what looked like a clutter of toys and gadgets was sitting on the coffee table. It looked like something one of the Weasley twins would be working on for their store. It was then he remembered the news of Harry being engaged to the oldest of the Weasley twins being printed in the Daily Prophet last year. He didn't know if they were married yet, but it was obvious that they were living together.

"Potter! Potter, come here!" Draco called, listening for any noise other than the sound of the flames crackling in his ear. It took a minute before a figure holding a candle came into view. Walking closer, the figure stopped and bent down with a tired, yet confused expression on his face.

"Malfoy?" Fred Weasley said. Draco nodded and said, "Yes, now where is Potter? I need to speak with him immediately."

Fred gave the Malfoy heir an incredulous look before asking him if it could wait until the morning. Draco told him it could not and told the ginger that if he didn't go and get the Boy Wonder, he would come through the fireplace and get him up himself. Not wanting to deal with any of this at the moment, Fred told him to come through and sit on the sofa. The blond did so as Fred turned on a few lights before leaving to go wake his fiancé from his slumber. Two minutes later, Harry walked around the corner wearing a pair of sleep pants, a white t-shirt, and placing his glasses on his face.

Harry looked at the blond man sitting on the sofa in his living room, wondering what in the world his former rival wanted. It was two in the morning and he was tired. Not that he had to work in a few hours, because he didn't, but he was hoping to sleep in and surprise Fred with lunch later on. Letting out a small yawn, Harry finally asked, "Is there something I can help you with, Malfoy?"

"Yes, I need you to tell me everything you know about Hermione," Draco said without hesitation. If Harry hadn't been awake before, he definitely was now. He blinked before his eyes widened in surprise; then the green orbs narrowed in suspicion. Fred, who had been making tea, had also heard what Malfoy said and was wondering what he could possibly want with his little brother's wife.

"Why?" Harry asked as he sat down in the arm chair that sat adjacent to the sofa. He thanked his fiancé as he handed him a cup of tea and waited until Draco had his cup as well. Draco watched Fred sit down next to the Potter heir on the arm of the arm chair and wrap his arm around his shoulders before answering, "Because we've become friends and I want to know more about her."

This news surprised the other two men. Draco Malfoy, a Pureblood, has not only befriended Hermione, a Muggleborn, but also wants to know more about her. Harry knew the Malfoy heir pretty well and knew that if he wanted to know something, he would just go to the source. And in this case, it was his best friend.

"Why don't you just ask her yourself?" Fred asked. Draco scoffed and answered, "And have to deal with your poor excuse of a brother? I don't think so."

Fred glared at the man as Harry rubbed his leg soothingly. He didn't like people talking about his family, especially the Malfoy family, but considering Ron's past concerning Draco, he could understand the refusal.

Harry gave the redhead a look telling him to be quiet for the moment before turning back to the blond. Something about this just didn't seem entirely true to Harry. Draco and Hermione being friends? He could believe that, especially considering the man's true self has been revealed since the fall of Voldemort. Him wanting to know more about her? He could believe that as well. But still, there seemed to be something else that Malfoy wasn't letting on and it concerned his best friend.

"Malfoy, is something going on?" Harry asked. Draco didn't answer and his eyes quickly looked to the side, giving Harry the answer he needed. Fred had seen it too and began wondering if Hermione was alright. He knew Ron had been having a tough time at work but his brother always claimed that Hermione made everything better. Now he wondered was that even true.

Draco gave a frustrated sigh and said, "Look, I just came here to ask for more information about Hermione. I want to do something nice for her so she can get her mind off of…I mean, so we can reconcile properly. Now are you going to help me or not?"

The couple looked at each other before looking back at the slightly irritated man. He had almost let something slip before recovering. And it obviously had to do with the female. They wanted to ask him more about it but knew that Malfoy was probably not going to say anything in respect for Hermione. Whatever was going on, she didn't want anyone to know. But Harry felt a little puzzled and upset that Hermione had confided in Malfoy over him.

Nodding Harry told Draco everything he could about Hermione. He told him her hobbies, some obvious, others surprising, such as gardening and playing the piano; he told him her most wanted places to go, like Paris, New York, Japan. He had said Australia, but her parents were there and the Ministry had yet to find them and restore their memories, she wanted to wait a few years before going, considering the reason she sent them there in the first place. Draco learned so much about the woman of his affections in only twenty minutes and (to Fred and Harry's surprise) thanked him before standing and stepping back into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Townhouse Office!" Draco called before disappearing in the green flames. Harry frowned as he tried to process the events that had just happened prior to Malfoy's departure. Fred had tried to do the same but decided to forget it. He rubbed and hand over his face before suggesting he and Harry go back to bed.

Back at his home, Draco was sitting at his desk making preparations. As he made his list, he couldn't help but think that this would be exactly what Hermione needed to not only forget about her husband for a while, but to also let herself go and be the Hermione Granger he was used to. He would never call her Weasley, especially now that he knew what she was going through. Calling her Weasley would basically be calling her an extension of the loser she married, and she was much more than that.

Once his list of preparations was done, he wrote a letter to send to Hermione in the morning. He finished the letter and placed it in an envelope before leaving to head back to his bedroom. Settling back down into bed to sleep, the last thought that went through Draco's head was that he hoped Hermione would like what he had in store for her.


	6. Chapter 5

Fraternizing with the Enemy

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

 **Author's Note: Thank you to all who have been reading my story and leaving me nice reviews! And to two reviewers, thank you so much for sharing! I'm happy that you support me with my decision to write a story of this topic. Now for all of you reviewers questions as to what will happen in the future regarding Hermione, Ron, and the others, all of your questions will be answered in time. Please be patient with me as I am beginning to wrap up the fall semester and my teacher has piled on test after test. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. Again, thanks so much! Love, SehunsBae37.**

 **P.S. I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving! :)**

Fraternizing with the Enemy

Chapter 5

Ron sat at the kitchen table the next morning reading the Daily Prophet. Well, he had been reading it, but now his attention was currently on his wife. Hermione was cooking breakfast for the two of them as it was Ron's day off from work, and he noticed that she seemed to be, well happy. It wasn't obvious, but there was a ghost of a smile on her lips. And it also looked like she was thinking about something, or maybe even someone. But that was impossible, because Ron knew that even if she left the house and met other people (meaning men), she wouldn't dare leave him. He knew he had a strong hold on Hermione and it would never loosen.

Growing up, he always thought of his father to be a weak man. Sure he provided for his family, but it was really his mother who took care of them. He would watch her walk all over his father and the man would take it. Ron had vowed to never let any woman boss him around and think that she had a say in anything. He had let Hermione know that and constantly reminded her of it. She cried and screamed at him, but he was only doing it because he loved her and wanted to let her know that she belonged to him.

Hermione knew her husband was watching her closely and knew she needed to reel in her smile, but she couldn't help herself. She had gotten out of bed a full two hours before Ron had and made a trip to the bathroom. Thankfully there were no new bruises marring her skin; Ron had come home too tired to even pay her any attention. When she had left the bathroom and walked into the living room, she saw a familiar barred owl sitting on the windowsill with a letter in its beak. Hurrying to the window she opened it and took the letter from the owl and petted it fondly before quickly leaving to get it an owl treat. After eating the treats the owl continued to sit on the windowsill and preen itself; Hermione figured it was probably waiting for a reply. Opening the letter, the woman sat in a rocking chair and read the elegant handwriting.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I made sure to send Ludwig as early as I could, just in case you were up early. I am writing to you because I am officially and cordially inviting you to Malfoy Manor on much more pleasant terms. I know your last visit there was far less than welcoming, so I understand if you refuse, but I would like for you to meet my mother. She wants to also meet you as well and apologize for any scarring you may have, physically or mentally._

 _Another reason I am inviting you to my family manor is because I have a surprise for you. I cannot disclose the information on this piece of paper, so if you want to know you will have to meet up with me. Also if I may be so bold, I do wish to see you again and spend more time with you to get to know you better._

 _I hope you will agree to meeting at Malfoy Manor. Should you decide to come, send a letter back with Ludwig. You can use the Floo network or you can Apparate. Either way, a House Elf will be awaiting your arrival. I hope to see you soon, dearest Hermione._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Making a decision before her husband woke up she hurriedly wrote a reply and sent it off with Draco's owl. Hermione had been thinking about the contents of the letter, and though she was not thrilled to be stepping foot back inside of Malfoy Manor, she wanted to properly meet Draco's mother. She thought it was like Draco introducing her to Narcissa was almost like they were dating. But they were just friends and she was already married, so there was no way.

A feeling of sadness suddenly swamped the brunette as she thought about her marriage and husband. Looking down at her ring finger, the ring sitting on it was such a heavy weight on her hand. The ring wasn't even pretty; in fact it was rather plain with a miniscule diamond in it. At the time, Ron didn't have much money so he did the best that he could. It was the thought that counted though, so Hermione didn't mind. But as the years of their marriage had gone on, the ring's less that appealing appearance seemed to become a symbol of not only their marriage, but her physical looks as of late. A sigh of sadness escaped the young woman's lips as she plated the made food.

She jumped as she felt a pair of hands drop down on her shoulders harshly before she was spun around quickly. Hermione gasped as she looked into Ron's blue eyes and saw him regarding her closely. She wasn't sure if he was looking angry or not but she really didn't want to find out. She hadn't done anything but if he was angry just because right now, he would beat her anyway.

"R-Ron?" Hermione asked a hint of fear in her voice. She tried to not sound scared around him as she found out before that if she was he beat her more. Ron continued to look at her before asking, "Why were you smiling?"

Hermione's heart almost stopped in her chest. Ron had seen her smiles and now he was suspicious. She couldn't tell him about Draco's letter; Merlin knows what he'd do to her. Thinking quickly she answered, "I was just thinking about the letter I got from Ginny this morning."

"Ginny?" Ron asked, his grip loosening on her shoulders a bit. "She sent a letter? How is she?"

"She's doing fine, just really hard at practice with the Harpies. You know they've been in Bulgaria recently, and are about to leave from there to Holland. She also said she met someone while in Bulgaria. I would show you the letter, but I ended up throwing it away with the rest of the rubbish and the wizards rubbish truck had already come around before you woke up," Hermione said keeping her voice even. Her husband seemed to be buying her lie, but she wasn't sure. She was never good at lying and no one knew that better than Ron and Harry. But just this once she prayed that her lies would be sufficient.

Ron stared intently at her before he nodded and let her go. Grabbing a plate he went to sit back at the table before saying, "Well it's good to hear that she is doing well and that her Quidditch career is soaring. I would like to ask her about this guy she's met when she gets home though, as I know that it's hard to send and receive letters when practicing and traveling."

Hermione nodded as she watched him eat. He had believed her but she wondered how she could leave without him being suspicious about where she was going. As she sat and began to eat as well, a sharp tapping was heard at the kitchen window. Turning she saw an eagle owl with a letter in its beak. Ron sighed before going to open the window and took the letter from the bird. The owl flew away as the ginger opened and read the letter. A cross look appeared on the man's face before he huffed and told her that even though it was his day off, he was being called in because of apparent Dark wizard sightings in London and they needed reinforcements. Leaving to put on his Auror robes, he returned and told her he would be back late before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

As soon as Hermione heard him Apparate away, she gave a sigh of relief as she finished eating. Putting the plates in the sink, she cleaned them with magic before going back to the bedroom and change into some presentable clothing. Choosing to wear a blue plaid wool skirt, tan sheer tights, a button up white long-sleeved shirt, grey sweater vest, and knee-high black boots, she got dressed and then began to work on her hair. Deciding to do something different, she brushed her bushy hair until there were waves in it, and then she pinned it up in an updo. She wondered if she should wear makeup. Draco probably wouldn't care if she didn't, but she wanted to look pretty for him.

Hermione blushed as she wondered where that thought came from. She had never cared about how she looked before around any boy, including Viktor Krum, but for some reason she wanted to look and feel beautiful around Draco Malfoy. But even so, she felt beautiful around him without any makeup. Making the decision to not wear any, she deemed herself ready before grabbing her wand and trench coat before stepping outside. Putting her coat on after locking up the cottage, she threw up the wards and then Apparated away where landed in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor.

"Ms. Granger?" a squeaky voice said from below her. Looking down she saw a House Elf looking up at her with its big eyes. Hermione nodded and the elf snapped its fingers, causing the gates to open. Once they did the brunette stepped in and the gates closed back. The elf bowed and said, "Hello, miss. Welcome to Malfoy Manor. Master Draco is waiting for you in the foyer. Please follow Tika."

The two of them walked along the walkway towards the large mansion. Hermione noticed that it didn't look as daunting as the last time she was escorted inside. In fact, there were exquisite arrangements of flowers running along the front on either side of the entrance and instead of being black and grey, the building was more so ivory with beautiful marble pillars and a royal blue roof. Upon entering the mansion, the large foyer was immediately present and Hermione couldn't help but look up at the large ceiling. She hadn't realized she had stopped walking until she felt a tug on her hand. Looking down she saw Tika holding her hand and begin walking again, pulling her along. The foyer was really large and they did not stop until the young woman was sure they were at least halfway. Up a little further Hermione could see Draco talking to a servant about something. Just seeing the blond man made her smile more than his letter did from earlier that morning.

Draco finished talking to the servant before noticing Hermione and his mother's House Elf. Walking over to them, he thanked Tika as she popped away, and then actually looked at this friend. The Malfoy heir was, for a lack of words, amazed. The young woman before him looked nothing like the timid and scared woman he had seen in Flourish & Blotts all that time ago. This woman standing in front of him looked confident and sophisticated; she was beautiful and was comfortable with her own natural look, and Draco liked that. Grinning he looked into her brown eyes and finally said, "Hello."

"Hello, Draco," Hermione said softly. The man was so handsome to the woman. He was dressed in a cream colored button up shirt with a dark grey blazer and black pants, finished with polished black dress shoes. His light hair was in a neat ponytail and the delicious scent of his cologne washed over her face and into her senses. The two adults stood there and stared at each other, not saying anything but looking each other over and admiring each other's features. Realizing that she was checking out another man, Hermione blushed and averted her gaze before saying, "So, shall we go and meet your mother?"

Draco blinked in confusion before realizing what she had said. Of course, she was here in response to his letter and his mother was waiting for them in the parlor. Nodding he gently placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back and led her toward the parlor where his mother patiently waited. Narcissa looked up the moment her son and his guest stepped foot inside the room. Standing the older woman made her way toward them; Hermione couldn't help but admire the grace the blonde woman carried about her.

"Hello, Ms. Granger. It is a pleasure to finally meet you," Narcissa said with a soft smile on her lips. The brunette nodded and returned the greeting feeling nervous and slightly intimidated by the Lady's presence. The three of them sat down in the parlor and had the tea and scones Tika had placed before them. Draco and Narcissa noticed Hermione's nervousness and fidgeting and did their best to help her relax. It took a while, but Hermione finally relaxed and was even enjoying speaking with the woman. Narcissa listened to Hermione tell her about a few of her favorite studies (or almost all of them) from when she was in Hogwarts, but was also eyeing her son as well. The young man was obviously smitten with the young woman and she could tell that those feelings seemed to be returned, though the young woman seemed to have not realized it yet. However, the ghastly ring on her finger showed she was taken already. But when Draco had told her that not only was Hermione married, but was getting beaten, she immediately wanted to help her. As someone who had suffered the same with Lucius, she felt it was only right to help another in need in any way she could.

"Draco, leave us please. I would like to talk to Ms. Granger alone," Narcissa said, the seriousness in her voice catching the others' attention. Draco nodded and stood off of the sofa before he left. Once he was gone, Narcissa turned to Hermione and said, "Draco told me about what the Weasley boy has been doing to you."

Hermione felt absolutely sick at the moment. Draco had promised her to not tell anyone, but he lied and told his mother. She began to panic and become short of breath. It wasn't until she felt a cool hand touch her cheek did she see Narcissa sitting beside of her telling her to calm down. Taking in a deep breath Hermione whispered, "He wasn't supposed to tell."

Narcissa nodded and answered, "I know, he told me. But the reason he told me is because I once went through the same thing you are going through. Lucius used to beat me constantly for many years, and sometimes in front of Draco. He would beat me whenever he was upset or angry, or just because he wanted to. The worst times would be when he would rape me."

Hermione gasped at hearing that. Ron had only raped her once and he was drunk, but she couldn't imagine him doing it to her constantly. Narcissa nodded and looked over the young woman's shoulder as she remembered the horrible memories of terrible events that stopped six years ago.

"Yes, he would do that to me, leaving me scarred and bruised. One night he came back from a meeting with the Dark Lord. He was so proud to be telling me all about it, but I made the mistake of telling him I didn't believe in the Dark Lord's cause and that all of the Pureblood spouting was ridiculous. He beat and raped me so many times that night; it was how I became pregnant with Draco. Draco, despite him being the product of that night, is the best thing that has ever happened to me, followed by Lucius being thrown in prison. But even so, I started to fight Lucius back when Draco came along. Physically I could not, but I had my wits and magic on my side, and I was able to overcome him at times."

Narcissa shook her head and took a breath before saying, "What I am trying to say Hermione, is that you need to fight your husband back. I know you are afraid now, but you have a fighting spirit inside of you that you need to unleash once again. Do not become anymore of a victim than you already are. I do not want to see you hurt and neither does my son. He cares for you more than you know and wants to help you, so let him. But also remember to help yourself whenever you can. And above all, be happy, even if that means leaving your husband. I could not, as my marriage was arranged and we've been bonded where it was forbidden for me to leave him or get divorced. In fact, I cannot be with another if I wanted to until Lucius is dead. But you chose to marry Mr. Weasley and if your bonding was not like mine, you can leave him. Just keep all of this in mind, will you?"

The brunette nodded as Narcissa gave her a light kiss on the forehead. The older woman stood and apologized for what had happened with Bellatrix and Lucius from six years ago before swiftly left the parlor before Draco reentered. The blond man walked slowly over to the young woman, stopping a foot in front of her. He had overheard the conversation and despite learning he was conceived in such a way, he couldn't help but appreciate his mother more for having the strength to withstand his father. He knew Hermione was thinking over everything she had been told and waited for her to look at him. Five minutes of silence had passed before she finally looked up at him, her eyes holding a bit of the light that Draco missed in them.

Draco held a hand out to her, allowing Hermione to take it before gently pulling her to stand. Still holding her hand, he asked, "Do you remember me mentioning a surprise for you in my letter?" When he received a nod in response, he said, "Come with me and I will tell you."

Hermione stared into his grey eyes and found them shining with excitement and maybe even a hint of nervousness. It was rather endearing and it made her smile as her heart fluttered a bit. What was this man up to? And why was he making her heart feel like this? Curiosity getting the best of her, she nodded and allowed herself to be led through Malfoy Manor. Draco led her out of the back and into the most magnificent garden she had ever set foot into. She couldn't help but gasp and look around in awe and wonder. She and Draco walked further into the garden, allowing her to stop and smell and admire roses, lilies, gardenias, daises, and many other flowers before sitting on an elegant stone bench. It was then she noticed Draco still hadn't let go of her hand, making her blush but not let go either.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Draco said softly. Hermione nodded before asking, "So what is my surprise, Draco? I can't imagine it is the garden, no matter how wonderful it is."

The man chuckled before looking her in her brown eyes. Though his face remained calm as he gazed at her, he was internally freaking out. He had never done this before and was worried she wouldn't like what he had done for her. But he somewhat consulted with Potter, so it should be alright. Taking a breath he said, "Hermione, how you would like to go on an all expenses paid trip to New York City in America with me?"


	7. Chapter 6

Fraternizing with the Enemy

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Fraternizing with the Enemy

Chapter 6

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Draco Malfoy had just asked her if she wanted to go on a getaway vacation with him to New York City in North America! A smile spread across her face at the aspect of going to and seeing a new place, and with the blond man in front of her no less. Just as she was about to accept, she remembered a certain red haired man that wouldn't let her go that far, even if she was by herself.

Draco saw the change in emotions on the young woman's face. Her face had shown excitement and happiness, but then had shown fear and worry. He didn't want her to refuse; he needed her to say 'yes' to his offer. It was the only way to get her away from Weasley and show her a good time without being afraid he was going to find out about them spending time together.

Quickly but gently grabbing her other hand, he looked her in her brown eyes and said, "Hermione, I know that you are thinking of what Weasley will think, say, or do. But I want to treat you to some happiness in your life, and I believe some time away from here will do you some good. And if I'm being honest, I want to see the same Hermione Granger I went to school with. The Hermione Granger that punched me in the nose when we were thirteen." A small smile appeared on the brunette's face and a giggle escaped her lips, making Draco smile before continuing.

"Please say that you will go with me to New York. And don't worry about anything, I will handle it. The weasel won't know that you're with me and I will protect and take care of you should anything happen. Please, Hermione."

Hermione could see the sincerity that the man in front of her was giving. Draco really cared about her and was willing to do anything to see her the way she was before she married Ron. And if she was honest with herself, she wanted to spend more time with Draco and get to know him better. He made her feel a in a way she had never felt before. Her brilliant mind however, could not place the emotion that the young Malfoy evoked in her. But she did know one thing: she wanted to go to New York City in America with Draco Malfoy. And this time she would try not to worry too much about what Ron would think or do.

Nodding with a smile on her face, Hermione said, "Okay. Yes, I will go with you to New York." The smile that Draco gave her and the way his grey eyes shined made the young woman not at all regret agreeing to go with him out of the country.

"Excellent. We leave in a month and will be staying there for a month. I want to make sure you experience the wonders of New York City as best as you can while we are there. We'll be staying in a Muggle hotel called The Millennium Broadway Hotel. I have already reserved us both separate rooms, but right across the hall from each other. And I have many other things planned for us, such as Broadway shows, museums, and more. You won't have to pay for anything," Draco said with a grin on his face.

"That sounds lovely, but I will spend money though. I can't have you buying everything for me," Hermione said as she poked him teasingly in the cheek. The two of the laughed softly together, enjoying each other's company before they heard Narcissa call them inside for lunch. Draco stood and held out his hand for Hermione to take, which she did and he helped her to her feet. She threaded her arm through his and allowed him to escort her out of the garden and back inside the manor. The two of them made their way to the dining room where Narcissa was already seated at the head of the table where Lucius used to sit. Draco sat on his mother's left after pulling out the seat to her right for Hermione to sit in. The three of them feasted on a wonderful lunch of lobster tails, cooked silverside, steamed asparagus and grilled lemon garlic artichoke with a nice spinach and lettuce salad with no onions and large tomato slices. Conversation flowed easily and the whole time Draco could not take his eyes off of Hermione. She looked more alive than he had seen her since they became friends. Her brown eyes were shining, she was laughing, there was a healthy natural blush on her cheeks; she was beautiful. Draco couldn't help but notice how his heart seemed to pick up speed as he gazed upon her. He knew he had a crush on her, but he wondered how deep this crush would go because it was apparent it wasn't going away.

Unbeknownst to him, Hermione could not stop looking at him either. She hadn't had such a good time in years, and it was all because of the blond haired man sitting across from her. She felt so happy, especially whenever she would look upon the Malfoy heir. He was so handsome and was so sweet to her. He was everything she wished her own husband could be. But she knew comparing the two men was impossible because they were so different; they were in two completely different leagues. Even so, Hermione couldn't keep the blush off her face and the flutter of her stomach away whenever she looked at Draco. She knew this feeling well, as she had experienced it when she first realized she liked Ron. Only this time, the feeling was much more intense.

Hermione looked down into her lap in shock as she realized that she was experiencing the beginning signs of a crush. She had a crush on Draco Malfoy! What was she going to do? She was married, for Merlin's sake. She couldn't be looking at another man that way. But something in her told her to ignore the voice that was telling her that and to just focus on her up and coming trip to New York where Draco was concerned.

Pretty soon lunch was over and it was time for Hermione to leave. She didn't want to leave just yet and return home. She wanted to still be in Draco's presence. After bidding farewell to Narcissa with a promise to visit again soon, she and Draco walked towards the entrance of the manor and stepped outside. Draco closed the door behind them and walked Hermione to the gate. The two adults walked in a comfortable silence with matching smiles on their faces. Stopping just short of the gate, Hermione turned to look up at Draco and said, "I had a really good time today, Draco. Thank you for inviting me."

"Thank you for coming. I had a good time with you as well," Draco said with a smile. His grey eyes were staring intently into Hermione's own brown ones. He was happy to see that shine and sparkle in them that had been missing for what he knew had been years. Without thinking he reached up and took a strand of hair that had fallen from her updo and placed it behind her ear, letting his hand linger and caress her face. Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet, unconsciously leaning her face into the wizard's palm.

Draco smiled before gently tilting her face up by her chin. The young witch watched him as he leaned towards her, his lips inching closer and closer to her face. Her breath caught in her throat when his lips almost touched hers, but he detoured and kissed her softly on the cheek instead. Draco pulled away and grinned before taking her hand and kissing the back of it, his eyes never leaving hers. He was pleased to see Hermione's face had turned as red as roses. At least now he knew that he was having a good effect on her.

"Farewell for now, Granger," Draco said softly. Hermione smiled and nodded as she said, "See you, Malfoy."

The gates of Malfoy Manor creaked open and the brunette walked through them to the other side. She turned and looked behind her to wave at the blond man, getting a wave in return, before turning and Apparating on the spot. She appeared in front of her cottage home and unlocked the door before stepping inside and shutting the door. She locked the door again before she leant her back against it and sighed almost dreamily. Today had turned out to be such a good day! She spent hours with Draco at his family home, and he invited her on a trip with him out of the country. Hermione grinned as she realized that her life was going to be getting better and nothing could bring her spirits down at the moment. Draco Malfoy was definitely a change that she was happy to accept, and nothing would change her mind about that.


	8. Chapter 7

Fraternizing with the Enemy

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Fraternizing with the Enemy

Chapter 7

Three weeks had passed since Hermione had accepted Draco's offer to go with him to America, and she found herself feeling much lighter now than she had in years. She almost didn't know what to do with herself. She was already going out looking for things to possibly buy and pack to take with her in a week's time. Hermione made sure to not to give Ron any suspicions about her future plans, especially since he hadn't laid a finger on her in three weeks. This was actually the longest she had gone without being beaten since it had started, but she was also anticipating the day when her husband would get upset and she would be covered with new cuts and bruises. But just as long as she didn't do anything to rouse suspicions from Ron in this final week, she would be alright. The only issue she was having now was having to tell Ron she wouldn't be in England for a month. She wasn't sure what to say, but she needed to think of something fast. Luckily the answer to her problem arrived in the form of a letter.

Hermione was currently having lunch Harry, catching up on life with him. They were in Hogsmeade sitting in The Three Broomsticks, talking about Fred and George's new invention that from the sounds of it could be potentially dangerous if not handled correctly.

"I don't know, Harry. Why don't you talk to Fred about convincing George to give it a few more test runs before putting it on the shelf?" Hermione said taking a drink of her Butterbeer.

"Honestly Hermione, you think I haven't done so? Of course I have and Fred has talked to George about it. George is being stubborn right now," Harry said as he took a sip of his Firewhiskey.

The two continued to talk before they settled into a comfortable silence. Harry was silently watching his female best friend, noticing that she seemed to be much happier than the last time he had seen her. He suddenly remembered that a certain Malfoy had woke him up in the middle of the night once to ask about the woman sitting in front of him. Taking a chance, Harry asked, "Hermione, are you and Malfoy friends now?"

Hermione stopped chewing on her mouthful of roast beef sandwich for a while before swallowing and asking, "What brought this on?"

"Well the ferret woke me up in the middle of the night to question me all about you," Harry replied.

"Don't call him that, Harry," Hermione automatically reprimanded, unable to stop the need to suddenly defend the blond man. She blushed when she saw that the dark haired man's expression took on a look of surprise. She had never scolded him or Ron in the past about calling Draco names, so for her to suddenly tell Harry to not do that was indeed surprising.

Harry looked closely at Hermione's face, the blush evident even in the dim lighting of the pub. So they were friends; at least that is what is seemed to be. However, one thing kept bugging him in the back of his mind, and that was why Malfoy wanted to know so much about her. The man had claimed it was for a way of reconciling, but his friend's slip let him know that they had already reconciled, so there was definitely something else going on.

Reaching across the table, Harry placed a hand on top of the young woman's hand, giving her a reassuring smile. Gently he said, "You know you can tell me, Hermione. I promise I won't say anything."

He noticed Hermione hesitate and her eyes suddenly take on a hint of fear. Frowning he wondered what she could be so afraid of that would keep her from telling her best friend some information. Rubbing her hand gently, he encouraged her to tell him. Hermione took a deep breath before looking Harry squarly in his green eyes, saying, "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell Ron, Fred, or anyone that can get back to Ron. Promise me, Harry."

"I swear on my magic that I won't tell a soul," Harry said truthfully. The brunette had seemed desperate for Harry to promise to not tell anyone, including her own husband. He didn't know why, but he was about to find out. And with this information he was about to receive, it couldn't be told to a single person, not even his own fiancé. But for the sake of Hermione and their friendship, he would do it for her; she was like a sister to him, after all.

Hermione nodded and cast a privacy bubble charm around them so no one else in The Three Broomsticks could hear them. Taking a deep breath, Hermione told Harry everything that had happened since her and Ron had been married. Tears spilled from her eyes and onto her cheeks before splashing to the table from her chin. She couldn't help herself, this was finally being let out to someone she knew should have known about this way early on. And judging from the expression on Harry's face, she knew she should have told him sooner.

Hermione stopped talking for a minute to catch her breath a regain her composure. While she was doing that, Harry was silently fuming. He was so angry; angry at Hermione for not telling him, angry at Ron for doing what he did to Hermione and threatening her if she ever told anyone, angry at himself for never noticing. She was her best friend, damn it! He should have noticed! Harry felt like a failure as a best friend, but he promised himself he wouldn't let her down now. He was going to watch out for her from now on.

Harry waited until Hermione had finished wiping her tears before listening to her continue to talk again. He was surprised to hear that Malfoy was taking her on a trip to New York City in a week's time so she could forget all about Ron and his abuse. Harry couldn't help but be pleased with the news. He felt he owed the blond man again for being there for Hermione. However, he noticed that the way the brunette talked about his ex-enemy and the way her eyes sparkled and cheeks flushed was very similar to how Ginny used to act whenever she used to talk about him. Did Hermione have a crush on Malfoy? It appeared that she did, but she was married to Ron. The Potter man was surprised to find that he preferred Malfoy with his best friend. If he was already looking out and taking care of her in her time of need, then he definitely was a good guy in his book.

"Oh Harry, I cannot wait to go to America with Draco," Hermione said almost dreamily. Harry chuckled and nodded, though silently hoping that Ron wouldn't do anything stupid and hurt Hermione before her trip. However he, like Hermione, wondered how she would make it there without their ginger haired friend getting suspicious and exploding if he finds out she is leaving with the one person he hates in the world.

Suddenly a barn owl flew in the pub, heading right for the two. Harry immediately dropped the privacy bubble and allowed the owl to sit on the table. The owl dropped a letter in front of Hermione before taking the rest of her sandwich and flying out of the pub. A frown appeared on the young woman's face at having her sandwich stolen from her before she opened the letter. Her face lit up at the familiar handwriting, and the smile on her face grew wider and wider until laughter bubbled up out of her throat as she read the letter.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _How are you doing? I hope you are doing well and are enjoying life. I am sending you a letter because I have attached two tickets to see the Harpies play in America in two weeks; New York City, to be precise. I hope you and Ron can make it. If Ron can't, then bring someone else; I don't really care who. I hope to see you there!_

 _Love,_

 _Ginny_

"Harry, I think my problem for how to leave with Ron being suspicious has been solved," Hermione said with a grin on her face.

"That's great, Mione. Now I suggest you also let Malfoy know as well," Harry said.

The two of them stood up and left their money for their meals on the table before putting on their coats and leaving the pub. They walked out into the street before hugging goodbye and parting. Hermione watched Harry walk towards Weasley Wizard Wheezes before Apparating to the Ministry.

Arriving there a few seconds later, she walked inside and made her way towards the Auror Department. Reaching the department, she quietly entered and went looking for her husband. She soon spotted a head of red standing near the back wall, so she knew she had found Ron. She also noticed he was talking to a pretty blonde woman around their age, the two of them laughing and, upon closer inspection, flirting. Hermione found that she didn't feel an ounce of jealousy, though she did feel hurt that Ron was openly flirting with another woman who was more beautiful than she was. It almost made her feel more worthless than Ron's abuse already made her feel.

Hermione waited until the woman got called off on a case before heading towards Ron. Ron looked up from his files and was surprised to see his wife standing in front of him. She had never once shown up to the office and he briefly wondered if she had seen him with Liza, the blonde woman he was secretly sleeping with for the past three weeks. If she had, he would beat her later on.

"Hermione, it's a surprise to see you here. When did you get here?" Ron asked, trying to sound casual. If she had already been there for five minutes, she saw everything.

"Hello, Ron. I just got here a moment ago," Hermione answered, noticing the breath of relief her husband let out. Taking a breath herself, she continued saying, "I came to see you because I received a letter from Ginny. She invited us to America in two weeks to see her play."

Ron frowned and looked at a calendar on the wall. Turning back to his wife, he said, "I can't go, I've got a bunch of cases for the next month, so I will be extremely busy. You can go though."

Hermione was pleased to hear that he was allowing her to go without the faintest suspicion that it could be a lie. If he was smart, he would have asked to see the letter just to make sure that she wasn't lying. Happy, Hermione bid him farewell, turning to leave the office with a wide grin on her face. Ron called after her, telling her that he would be home late as he had a stack of case files he needed to fill out. She knew he was lying, as she had seen the small stack on his desk. He was going to be with the Liza woman, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Her trip with Draco was going to go off without a hitch.

When she made it back home, she wrote to Draco to let him know that there would be no problems with Ron as far as her leaving for America went. After she sent the letter off with her eagle owl Idina, she went to her bedroom to take a midday nap. She changed out of her clothes and bra and put on a silk night gown before pulling back her sheets and getting into bed.

As she lay in bed her thoughts drifted off to the man filling her thoughts as of late, Draco Malfoy. Everything about him seemed to draw her in. His personality, his long hair, his kindness and care towards her, his protectiveness, his eyes, his strong, solid, muscular body. Merlin, that body; it was to die for. And that handsome face….And on top of that, he seemed to be very much into her, wanting to be with no one but her, it seemed. Without her noticing, Hermione's hand started to caress her own body. One hand reached her breast and squeezed it, the other hand going lower and into her knickers. Before long, the young woman was imagining that the blond man was over her, touching and pleasing her, making her moan and breath out his name. He was making her so moist and hot at the same time, he was so good at what he was doing. His fingers were moving faster and faster into and out of her, bringing her closer to the brink of ecstasy. Before she knew it, Hermione let go harder than she ever had with a shout of Draco's name, her lower body raised up from the bed and her fingers buried deep within her, her own wetness coating her hand and knickers.

Catching her breath, Hermione collapsed on her back as she stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. She had never orgasmed so hard in her life, not even when she and Ron had been fine in the beginning of their relationship. It then hit her: she had just gotten her rocks off to Draco! Hermione felt embarrassed, but couldn't help but feel satisfied. She hadn't had an orgasm in two years and the feelings Draco invoked in her was enough to make her have one again.

She had to admit that though the man invoked lust in her, she also felt something more whenever she thought of him. She knew she had a crush on him, but she couldn't place this other emotion. Deciding not to dwell on it anymore, she snuggled into the sheets and pillow of her bed, giving into the exhaustion that her recent activities had brought upon her.


	9. Chapter 8

Fraternizing with the Enemy

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

 **Author's Note: Guys, it's freaking 1-something, going on two in the morning and I'm supposed to be sleeping so I can be rested to take my parents to the airport in about an hour or so so they can spend their 20** **th** **anniversary in New Orleans. Instead, I am up writing this new chapter and listening to radio Christmas music because I can't sleep. This chapter will be short, but the following ones will be about Draco and Hermione's adventures in the Big Apple and hopefully love relationship while there (fingers crossed). So I hope you guys enjoy it, as I will be functioning on adrenaline in the next few hours.**

Fraternizing with the Enemy

Chapter 8

Today was the day! The day that Hermione would be leaving England and be headed to America for a whole month. And not only that, but she was going with Draco Malfoy. Every time she thought of him recently, she found herself blushing from remembering her masturbation to him a few days ago. On top of that, she had a crush on him, so that really didn't help her case.

Hermione made sure that she was up before Ron and had made him breakfast so she could casually remind him of her trip to "go and see Ginny play with the Harpies". Well, that was a partial truth; Draco arranged for them to go and see her play. She had already washed up and had put on a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top over her matching baby blue bra and knickers, her old Gryffindor sweater over the tank top. Her hair was still wet from her shower and she had put it up into a messy bun on top of her head. She had just finished making breakfast and had set it in front of Ron's spot at the table when the redhead walked into the kitchen ready to leave for work.

The young woman watched him sit and eat for a while before she said, "I'm leaving for New York today."

Ron stopped eating and looked up at his wife, frowning and asked her 'why' around his mouthful of food. His tone didn't sound too good, worrying Hermione a little. Taking a breath she said, "To go and see Ginny play her Quidditch match. I told you this, remember? I said I would be gone for a month, and you said it was okay for me to go."

"Oh, right. Well tell Ginny I said 'hi'," Ron said as he resumed eating. Hermione let out a silent breath of relief and continued to watch her husband eat until he cleaned the plate. He stood and left the kitchen, Hermione following him, and stopped by the living room to put on his Auror robes. Grabbing his wand, he left the cottage and Apparated away.

As soon as he was gone, Hermione rushed to her bedroom, waving her wand and watched all of the things she planned on taking to New York place themselves inside the suitcase she was taking with her. Once the last item was in the suitcase, she sat at her vanity and took her hair down, casting a drying charm on it before putting it up into a high ponytail. Looking down at her hand, she eyed her wedding band before taking it off and placing it in her jewelry box. Finding herself to be presentable, she grabbed her warm coat, as it was beginning to get colder, and her suitcase before leaving the room and headed to the living room. She put the suitcase down on the floor and put her coat on when the sound of Apparition caught her attention, followed by a knock on the door. Smiling she rushed to the door and opened it, grinning brightly at the person on the other side of the threshold.

"Draco!" Hermione said happily.

"Hello, Granger. Are you ready to leave?" Draco said with a smile, looking good in his own warm coat. Hermione nodded and conjured her suitcase before shrinking it and placing it in her coat pocket. She shut the door to her cottage and locked it before putting her wand in her other coat pocket. When she turned back to the blond man, he grabbed her hand and the two Apparated away.

A total count of ten seconds later, the two of them planted their feet on the concrete sidewalk of New York City in Times Square. Hermione looked around in awe and wonder, her brown eyes taking in all of the sights and the bustle of the people around them. Draco was silently watching her turn her head any way she could, happy to see that beautiful grin on her face and her beautiful brown eyes sparkle with life. He planned on making sure that look stayed on her face the whole trip.

Gently tugging her hand, he guided her into walking and said, "Let us go and check in at the hotel. And then once we are settled into our rooms, we will go and see the sights. I hope you have a Muggle camera with you."

"I don't, but I can always buy one," Hermione answered smiling at her friend. Draco chuckled and they continued to walk towards the Broadway district. Pretty soon they came upon a building that said _The Millennium Broadway Hotel_. They walked inside and Hermione was mesmerized. The hotel was so beautiful! Draco smiled and tugged her over to the check in counter. Clearing his throat he said, "We would like to check in, please."

The clerk behind the counter looked up and smiled before saying, "Of course, sir. Your name, please."

"Malfoy," Draco said. The clerk nodded and keyed in the name into the computer before nodding and said, "I have two rooms booked for thirty days, one for a Draco Malfoy and the other for a Hermione Granger, both of which are being paid for by Mr. Malfoy with free room service and entertainment access. The list goes on, but basically it is the whole package. Am I correct in these things, sir?"

Draco nodded and the clerk smiled, happy to have found the right information. She asked them to show a form of ID, then gave them the key to their rooms. Draco and Hermione thanked her and walked over to the elevators. After Draco pressed the elevator button, Hermione said, "Draco, you can let go of my hand now."

The blond man looked down at their joined hands before squeezing the young woman's hand, saying with a playful smirk, "No, I don't think I will. I rather like holding your hand."

The blush that appeared on the brunette's face was so worth it to Draco. The elevator doors opened and the two stepped inside, Draco hitting the button for the forty-fifth floor. On the way up, Draco told Hermione that the hotel was built in 1990 and had a total of forty-seven floors. Hermione was thoroughly impressed and hoped to see more. After a three minute ride, the elevator stopped and let them off on their floor. Draco and Hermione looked at the number on their key before heading in that direction. Reaching their rooms, Draco finally let go of Hermione's hand so she could go into her separate room across the hall from him.

"So um, I'll see you later," Hermione said, trying to ignore the fast paced beating of her heart from the man's intense stare. When she received a nod, she unlocked the door to her room and opened it. Right before she stepped inside she looked back into his grey eyes, almost getting lost in them. She suddenly had the urge to kiss Draco on the cheek. Biting her lip she quickly took the plunge and did so before she lost her nerve. Hermione quickly waved at Draco before running inside her room and shutting the door, leaning against it and letting out a breath.

Placing her hand on her forehead, she chuckled softly and walked over to her hotel bed, taking her shrunken suitcase and wand out of her coat pocket. She enlarged her suitcase and placed it beside the bed before flopping back on the bed, a burst of giggles coming up from her throat. She had made it to New York with no mishaps, and now she was on the road to a fun time with Draco. She couldn't wait for what was to come.

Across the hall in his own room, Draco was smiling to himself as he thought about the beautiful witch across the hall. Oh, how he wanted to make this trip memorable for her. But more importantly, he hoped to tell her how he felt about her. He had come to realize in the past week that he was in love with her. It was too soon, he knew that, but he couldn't help how he felt. And if he was honest with his observations, Hermione was already possibly on the way to loving him as well. Draco dearly hoped so and hoped that he could convince her to if not fall in love, at least begin liking him. There was just the issue of her violent and (recently found to be) cheating husband, that blasted Weasley.

Draco shook his head. He wouldn't think about that no-good bastard. His sole purpose was to help Hermione forget her troubles and show her a good time while in New York, and he was determined to do so.


	10. Chapter 9

Fraternizing with the Enemy

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Fraternizing with the Enemy

Chapter 9

Draco waited for about an hour before leaving his hotel room and walking across the hall to Hermione's. Taking a deep breath, he raised his fist and knocked on the door, waiting for the young woman to open it. It took a moment, but the door opened to reveal his bushy haired companion.

"Hey, Hermione. Are you ready to start exploring and experiencing the wonders of America's Big Apple?" Draco said with a handsome grin, his shoulder length hair let loose and hung neatly from his head and grey eyes shining. Hermione grinned back and nodded before telling him to wait a moment. She went back into her room and grabbed her satchel, sticking her wand inside it with all the other important things she would need, put on her coat, and left her room. Shutting the door, she walked with Draco back to the elevator and they rode it back all the way down to the lobby.

Stepping off the elevator, Draco extended his arm for Hermione to take, and the two of them exited the Millennium and began to walk down the street. As they walked, they walked past people who were dressed in costume and taking pictures with people for money, venders, and people playing music. The buildings were so huge and fascinating to Hermione and Draco loved seeing the light shining in her eyes. He walked her back to Time Square so he could take her to a nearby candy shop.

The candy shop was amazing! There were lollipops, candy bars, and so many other sweets that were on the shelves. And to top it off, some of the confectionary were huge! Hermione didn't know what to get first. She definitely wanted a swirly lollipop, as it reminded her of when her parents would give her one for special occasions since they were dentists.

Hermione suddenly sighed sadly, the sound reaching Draco's ears as he was filling a bag with sour candies. Turning to her, he saw her frowning sadly as she stared at the display of multicolored swirly lollipops. He noticed tears standing in her eyes before gently taking her aside and asking her what was wrong.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that, well I wanted a lollipop. But it reminded me of my parents and whenever they would give them to me on special occasions. And I guess I'm just sad because they don't remember me or they're life outside of Australia," Hermione said softly, a tear flowing down her cheek before she wiped it away.

"Why wouldn't they remember you?" Draco asked, holding her hand.

"Because I Obliviated them so that they would have no memory of me. I made them think that they wanted to move to Australia, and they did so. The Ministry has been searching for them, but is having no luck."

"Was it because of the war?"

"Yes."

Draco sighed and hugged the brunette close, tucking her head underneath his chin as he held her. He rubbed her back soothingly as she wrapped her arms around his waist, his wonderful scent calming her. The blond man kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Hermione frowned in confusion and asked, "Why?"

"Because even though I know the war had nothing to do with me, I feel responsible for all the bad things that have happened. I mean, I am the son of a Death Eater, and I have the Dark Mark on my arm. Even if it is known that I was not an intentional part of the Dark Lord's fight, I will always be scrutinized for it. And because of all that the other Death Eaters and Voldemort did, you've lost your parents."

"Draco, none of it is your fault, and I don't blame you for what you had to do during the war. Obliviating my parents was my choice and no one else's. And the mark on your arm doesn't define you, not if you don't let it. I still have the word 'Mudblood' carved in my arm by Bellatrix Lestrange, but I don't let it define me as a person in the Wizarding World. I used to think badly of you, I will admit that, but I realized that I was wrong. You are a good person and caring; you are the complete opposite of what was always believed because of your family name. And you've been a great friend to me, and I cannot thank you enough."

Just hearing her words of reassurance made Draco feel better immediately. He was comforting her, and now she was comforting him. Smiling softly, he hugged her a bit tighter before letting go, telling her he'd pay for her lollipop and his candy, and then they would go somewhere for lunch.

After they left the candy shop, Draco and Hermione walked around looking for a place to eat at. They passed by a McDonald's and a few Chinese restaurants before coming to a corner. Hermione looked up and saw a sign that said 'Pizza'. Shaking Draco's arm she said, "Let's eat here, Draco. I've never had pizza before."

Draco looked up at the sign and through the window of the restaurant before nodding and opening the door for Hermione. The two of them walked up to the counter and looked at the different pizzas on display, many of them missing slices. Hermione couldn't believe how big the slices were. Draco chuckled at her expression when he said that regular slices from chain restaurants were smaller than the ones she was looking at. When someone finally came to take their order, they ordered one slice of pizza each since the slices were so big; Hermione ordered supreme, and Draco ordered a simple pepperoni. Hermione insisted on paying this time, and the two of them received their slices on paper plates and were given a cup for fountain drinks. The blond offered to get them drinks while Hermione found a place to sit. She found a place near the window and sat down, placing the plates on the table. Just as she had gotten settled, a voice startled her.

"Why, hello sweet thing," a man's voice said to her. Looking up, she saw a man with sandy colored hair and brown eyes grinning down at her, the glint in his eyes mischievous. Hermione, not wanting to be rude, gave back a simple 'hello'. The man smiled and asked, "What's a pretty thing like you doing over here all alone?"

"She's not alone; now piss off before I make you," Draco's voice said. Hermione and the stranger turned to see Draco standing with two fountain drinks in his hand, glaring at the man, his grey eyes blazing. The stranger, who was a good head shorter than the wizard, suddenly paled and stammered an apology before running out of the restaurant and down the street. Draco rolled his eyes and sat down, mumbling, "Fucking idiot."

"Draco!" Hermione chided him, though Draco could tell she didn't really mean it. The two of them sat and ate, discussing what they could do next. Draco had suggested going to Central Park, then maybe even the Central Park Zoo. He suggested Apparating there since it was in Manhattan, but Hermione wanted to take the subway. She claimed it was for the experience of being on vacation. The blond couldn't help but agree and listened to her tell him how much fun she was having so far, and they hadn't even been in New York for a whole day yet.

The two of them finished eating and threw away their trash before leaving and heading back towards Time Square. As they walked, Draco asked Hermione, "So did you decide yet? Central Park or the zoo?"

Hermione thought for a while as they waited to cross the street before finally saying, "The park. I know it's a bit chilly, but I would like to see where people say it is the only place that has grass in New York."

"I don't think that is completely true, but let's go then," Draco responded with a smile. He then looked around to see if any of the Muggles were watching (which none were) before Apparating them to Central Park. Their feet landed on the grass under some trees and the two of them looked at the many people just sitting or having fun. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the children, remembering when she had been that carefree before deciding to help Harry in his endeavors to defeat Voldemort. Not that she regretted it or anything, but sometime she wondered if she hadn't been so bent on knowing everything, would she have had a better schooling experience. Probably not, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. Well, maybe the moment when she fell in love with Ron, but even she didn't know when that happened; it just did.

"Well, shall we?" Draco said to her, brining her out of her musings. Hermione nodded and the two of them walked through Central Park together, just spending time together and enjoying every minute of it. They found a spot to sit and continued to talk, giving children back their toys whenever they would stray towards them. At some point, Hermione had laid her head over on Draco's shoulder while he was telling her about his discoveries to improve Snape's Wolfsbane Potion. It was then that an elderly couple walked by them, stopping to give them a smile.

"Oh Elliot, do you remember when we were young and in love like that?" the old woman said.

"I do, Linda. And we are still young and in love," the old man said with a smile.

The old woman, Linda, giggled before looking Draco and Hermione in the eye. The two of them were already blushing from the assumption that they were a couple and in love, and were somewhat anticipating what the Muggle would say next. Linda smiled and said, "Be good to one another and continue to love each other no matter what happens. Because one day you will realize that everything you went through to be together or protect one another will be worth it. Take care, you two."

Draco and Hermione nodded and waved goodbye to the elderly couple as they walked away from them, their faces still red but not as much. Draco personally was alright with the assumption, as he was already in love with the witch next to him. Hermione however, was internally freaking out. She had just been assumed that she was dating Draco. She was married! And even if she wasn't she wouldn't be dating Draco, would she? Sure the man was sweet, caring, intelligent, handsome…gorgeous…sexy…

Anyway, would she be dating Draco? Hermione didn't think she would be. But even so, she couldn't stop the way her heart beat fast at the thought of being with Draco intimately, physically and emotionally. After all, he was everything that she had hoped Ron could be. It was then the thought came to her. Did she love Draco? She knew she liked him already; she had masturbated to him, for Merlin's sake! But love? She wasn't sure. But she was married already and had a husband that she loved. At least, that she thought she loved. Hermione realized that she hadn't loved Ron in about a year now, not since the beating became worse and she had isolated herself. Ron made her feel worthless and that she was just there to wait on him hand and foot with no life outside of their marriage. But Draco, Draco made her feel like she was worth something, like everything she ever wanted in life she could reach. He was trying to show her a world she was missing out on being under Ron's thumb and would continue to give her more if she wanted. And that brought her back to her original question: did she love Draco? Was she _in love_ with the blond man and not realize it? There were too many questions and conflicting emotions swirling inside her, giving her a headache. She groaned softly as she rubbed her temples, catching Draco's attention.

Focusing some of his magic to his fingertips, he held them to her temples and massaged them for her, making her sigh in content when the pain went away. When he was done, he asked, "Do you want to go back to the hotel? You seem tired suddenly."

"Yes, I think I do. Maybe I just need to lie down for a bit, maybe get a nap in," Hermione said as Draco stood before helping her stand. Draco nodded and Apparated them back to the Millennium Hotel entrance, and the two of them walked inside and stepped inside an elevator. They rode it up to the forty-fifth floor and got off, walking back to their rooms.

Reaching their rooms, Draco gave Hermione's hand a kiss and told her he'd see her later before stepping inside his hotel room. Hermione stepped inside of hers and closed the door before sitting on her bed. She could feel her hand tingling where the blond man's lips had touched her skin. Her heart was beating fast again, and she couldn't stop thinking about him. What was going on? Was she…was she in love with Draco?


	11. Chapter 10

Fraternizing with the Enemy

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Fraternizing with the Enemy

Chapter 10

Hermione could not believe the amount of fun she had had during the past two weeks. It almost saddened her that it would all be over in another two weeks. But she wasn't going to let that thought deter her; after all, she still had two weeks left before returning to Wizarding Britain.

Tonight she would be going with Draco to see Ginny play her Quidditch match with the Holyhead Harpies. Draco told her that the Quidditch pitch was where the Yankee Stadium was, only that they would be going through the wizard entrance. When asked where that was, she was told it was like going through the Muggle way, only through the wall once inside near the concession stands1.

At the moment, Hermione was in the shower freshening up before going to the game. She let the warm water cascade down her body and through her hair as she washed herself clean. Once she was completely clean, she turned off the shower and stepped out of the shower, casting a wandless drying spell on her body and hair. She walked naked out of the bathroom to the dresser where she had deposited her clothes for the month and pulled out clean undergarments and put them on. Then she put on deodorant and put on a deep red sweater dress that stopped just above her knees with nude colored tights underneath. She then put on black shin high boots before grabbing her travel jewelry box and heading back to the bathroom.

Looking in the box, she chose faux ruby earrings with a matching necklace and put them on. After that she grabbed her makeup and put on a bit of eyeliner, mascara, and a nude lipstick with a bit of blush on her cheeks. Finally, she did her hair by brushing it until it became more wavy than curly, then tied it into a French braid and guided it to sit over her left shoulder. Her hair had grown while on vacation and it now was sitting just under her breasts. Hermione smiled at herself in the mirror, pleased with the way that she looked. She hoped Draco liked how she looked too.

Blushing, she shook her head though she couldn't get rid of the almost goofy smile on her face. Her thoughts had been so full of the Malfoy heir as of late, not to mention her dreams. She woke up almost every morning hot and bothered because of her dreams that revolved around the man. Though she had been in denial for a while, she finally came to accept that she liked him in the romantic sense of the word. Hermione had thought about telling Draco how she felt about him, but thought better of it when she remembered that he was only here in New York with her to help her through her two year rough patch with Ron. And though they had become really good friends, there was no way that he would ever return her feelings. And furthermore, she was married. But still, even that thought didn't wave her feelings for the blond man.

She left the bathroom and sat down on her bed and looking for her satchel, which she found next to the nightstand. Grabbing her satchel, she placed her purse (or wallet) inside it, as well as her wand, room key, and ticket to the game inside it before closing it. The ticket was also a pass to meet the Quidditch team after the game. Hermione was so excited to see Ginny, but also wondered how the redhead was going to react to seeing her with Draco.

A knock on the door brought her out of her musings and she stood from the bed, grabbing her coat and putting it on before placing the satchel over her head so it could hand from her shoulder across her body. She then walked over to the door and opened it, revealing the man of her affections.

Draco himself was dressed in dark grey slacks and a nice black collared shirt, the first two buttons undone. He was wearing black shoes and a grey wool coat. His hair was tied back in its small ponytail at the base of his head and his grey eyes shined as he smiled at her. He looked, to Hermione anyway, absolutely perfect. She suddenly felt week in the knees from his smile, but kept herself standing straight. She couldn't make a fool of herself in front of him, though she had the feeling that he would just chuckle and help her while telling her to not be embarrassed.

"Good evening, Draco," Hermione greeted him. Draco nodded and replied, "Good evening to you, as well. You look lovely tonight, Hermione."

The young witch blushed a bit and smiled before saying, "Thank you."

Draco chuckled when he saw Hermione's natural blush appear underneath the one she had put on her face. She was just to endearing to him, but he loved that about her. And even though she looked absolutely stunning with makeup on, he preferred her with just her natural beauty; she was much more beautiful that way to him. Looking her in her brown eyes he asked, "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded and stepped out of her hotel room, closing the door behind her. She looped her arm through Draco's and the two of them headed down the hall to the elevator, riding it down to the first floor. Once stepping off of the elevator, they made their way outside and walked down the sidewalk a bit before Draco steered them into an empty ally. It was there that they Apparated away and arrived at the Yankee Stadium. The stadium was empty, as the game that had been played earlier was over, but there were still a few stragglers that had yet to actually clear the stadium.

The two magical adults walked inside and headed towards the concession stands. They had been stopped by a security guard that wanted to know what they were doing there still, but Draco quickly and wandlessly Obliviated him to make him forget ever seeing them. Reaching the concession stands, Hermione saw a door that had magic radiating from around it. It was obviously invisible to Muggles, so this must have been what Draco was talking about.

"Make sure you have your ticket," Draco said as he pulled his out of his pocket. Hermione nodded and pulled her own out of her satchel before taking Draco's hand and walking with him through the secret door. As soon as the door was shut behind them, the sound of cheering fans reached their ears. Draco guided her to where they show their tickets, and the witch manning the station took their tickets, ripped them in half, gave them back the part that had the special pass on it, and let them on their way. The blond held tightly to his companion's hand as they encountered the crowd of witches and wizards that were wandering around, either trying to get to their seats in the Quidditch pitch or get snacks to have while watching the match or paraphernalia. Draco guided Hermione into the stands and up the stairs until they had arrived at a private booth.

"Draco, what are you doing? Where are we?" Hermione asked as he pulled her into the booth. Draco smiled and said, "This is my personal viewing booth. I can also just pull on this rope right here and someone will come and take my order for whatever I want. I don't really use the rope often, just when I actually want something. Sometimes it's not even food; I just send things to mother or something."

Hermione smiled and nodded before sitting in one of the two comfy cushioned chairs that overlooked the field below. She felt Draco sit in the chair next to her and the two of them spoke softly for a few minutes as they waited for the match to start. Hermione listened intently as Draco told her about his studies and how they were going. Even though he was here with her in New York, he was also making time to do his work. When he asked her what she wanted to do (since he already knew that Weasley wasn't letting her do anything), she told him that she had been studying Wizarding Law to be a lawyer, but that stopped when things between her and Ron got bad. He asked her if she wanted to still do that, but Hermione shrugged and said she didn't know anymore. Draco felt for her, seeing that it was obvious that she seemed to have lost her way in life when the abuse started, but he also knew that ever since he became a part of her life, she was returning to the Hermione Granger he knew and now loved.

Reaching over Draco gently took her hand in his and lifted it his lips, kissing the back of it softly as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Hermione blushed and smiled as she felt her insides tingle and her hand burn in a pleasant way from the kiss. It wasn't long before the crowd started cheering loudly, making both Draco and Hermione look from the viewing booth down to the field. The American Quidditch team, The Sweetwater All-Stars, came flying out on their brooms, doing all sorts of tricks in the air. The part of the crowd that cheered was obviously rooting for the All-Stars. After two minutes of being cheered on, The Holyhead Harpies came flying out, being met with cheers and applause from those that were cheering for them. Hermione clapped as her eyes quickly roved over all of the players for the Harpies until she landed on a redhead. Ginny was flying around with her other Chasers before she finally stopped and waited for the referee to start the game. Moments later the match started and the crowd cheered even more as the players flew around on their broomsticks.

Draco and Hermione watched and cheered when needed, mostly whenever the Harpies scored. About an hour had passed of the match and the score was 130-110, with the All-Stars ahead with a twenty point lead. Hermione was so busy watching Ginny shove off the other team's chaser as she scored with the Quaffle for another ten points, that she missed the Harpies' Seeker suddenly dive downward, the All-Stars Seeker following close behind, as she spotted the Snitch. Grey and brown eyes watched intently as the two Seekers neared the ground quickly, picking up speed until they both pulled up enough to still speed just feet above the ground as they chased the Snitch. Suddenly a Bludger came and knocked into the All-Star Seeker, knocking them right in the side of the head and off of their broom. Just as soon as that happened, the Harpies Seeker caught the little gold ball, ending the game and giving their team a full score of 270 points.

Hermione jumped up and cheered for Ginny and her team, happy that they had won. Draco clapped for the all girls team, though his eyes were on the brunette next to him. He was happy to see her so lively. After the Holyhead Haripes basked in their victory, they headed back to their locker room. Draco stood and took Hermione's hand in his, leading her out of the viewing booth and down to the locker room. Upon arrival, they came upon a line of fans that had special passes to meet the winning team. The two of them, as well as everyone else, waited for about ten minutes before a knock on the other side of the locker room door signaled for it to be opened, letting the fans inside.

Hermione walked inside with Draco, looking for her longtime friend. She finally spotted her red hair and led the blond man towards her, waiting for the mother and her children that were already with Ginny to finish up. Once they did, Hermione hugged her friend, so happy to see her again.

"Ginny! It's so good to see you! And congratulations on your win!" Hermione said excitedly as she hugged Ginny tightly. Ginny giggled and hugged her sister-in-law just as tightly.

"You too, Hermione. I'm so glad that you could make it," Ginny said before pulling away. She was just about to ask where her brother was when she spotted the tall blond man standing behind Hermione. With an incredulous voice, Ginny said, "Malfoy?!"

Draco nodded and said, "Hello to you too, Weaslette."

Hermione lightly hit Draco in the arm, reprimanding him for what he called her friend. Draco chuckled a little before looking the ginger in her eyes, saying, "Good match, Ginevra. You played exceptionally tonight."

Ginny blinked in surprise at her brother's enemy, not believing that she had gotten a compliment, or a form of one from Malfoy, of all people. But a better question was why Malfoy was here with Hermione and not Ron. Were the two of them friends now? And why was Malfoy looking at Hermione like he had feelings for her, and vice versa? And why wasn't Hermione wearing her wedding ring? Completely confused, Ginny said, "Malfoy, excuse us please. I need to speak with my friend for a little bit."

Draco shrugged and replied, "Sure. I'll be waiting outside, Hermione."

The brunette nodded and watched the man leave before turning back to Ginny. As soon as she did, she was bombarded with a whole string of questions.

"Hermione, what is going on? Why is Malfoy here with you? Where is Ron? Why isn't he here? Why aren't you wearing your wedding ring? Since when are you and Malfoy friends? Why was Malfoy looking at you like he liked you? And why were you looking back at him with the same expression?" Ginny asked all at once, not taking a breath until she was done.

Hermione shook her head from the onslaught of questions before finally saying, "Ginny, Draco and I have been friends for a while now. And he's here with me because he's treating me to a month vacation. Ron isn't here because of he had important work during this time. And as for why I'm not wearing my ring, Ron and I are going through a rough time right now."

"You mean he's hurting you," Ginny said in a low voice. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't know Ginny knew; how long had she known? Ginny could see the silent question in her friend's eyes, so she threw up a privacy bubble around them before answering, "Hermione, the last time I was home, you weren't acting like yourself. And you were standing near Ron too close to be normal. I noticed that you were also more makeup than usual on your face. It was when I wanted to use the loo and went upstairs did I find you in the bathroom crying. You had ruined your makeup and I saw the bruises on your face. I'm sorry I didn't say anything or do anything, but I should have."

Hermione could see the tears of guilt in the redhead's eyes and hugged her closely, letting her know that it was alright. While she comforted her, she said, "It's okay, Ginny. It was probably for the best though."

Ginny pulled away and asked, "How so?"

"It's been because Draco has been helping me that I've been able to feel like myself again. And to be honest, he was the first person I told about Ron's abuse. He immediately reached out to help me, and we've become really good friends now. Draco is so kind and gentle, he cares for me and makes me forget about my dreadful life. He is so incredible and I don't think that I can imagine a life without him in it anymore."

"Hermione, are you in love with him?"

"I…I don't know, maybe? I've been feeling a way I have never felt before, not even about Ron. It's so strange, you know? And honestly Ginny, he invades my thoughts and dreams every day and night. And just the thought of him makes me feel hot." Hermione blushed brightly and added, "I even orgasmed to the thought of his hands on me."

Ginny's eyes widened before she started giggling. She couldn't believe what Hermione had said, but she also believed it at the same time. Getting her giggling under control, she said, "Okay, so you obviously like him, maybe even love him. He treats you better than my brother ever did, and from what I quickly observed, he seems to like you as well. Why don't you just go for it?"

Hermione sighed sadly and said, "I am still married, Ginny. And, and I'm afraid of what Ron will do if I try to leave him, and for Draco for that matter. He still tells me from time to time how much he hates him."

The redhead nodded and hugged her friend, saying, "Try not to think of my stupid brother for right now. This trip is about you and Malfoy, right? Have fun with him while you are still here and if things between you two get really intimate, allow yourself to indulge. You think too much, you know. And what Ron doesn't know won't hurt him. After all, he seems to think that as long as no one knows what he is doing to you, he can keep doing it. Just think about it, alright?"

The brunette nodded and hugged Ginny back for a while before pulling away and dropping the privacy bubble. She said goodbye to Ginny and promised to write her before leaving the locker room and finding Draco leaning against the wall. Draco smiled sweetly at her, making her heart flutter, as he took her hand in his. The two of them walked out of the Quidditch pitch and back through a door that took them straight outside. They Apparated back to the alley that they had first Apparated from and walked back out into the crowd on the sidewalk as they headed back to the Millennium Hotel. Arriving back at the hotel they walked inside and straight to the elevators. They waited for it to open before stepping inside and pressing on the button to take them to their floor. As they rode up, Draco asked, "Did you have a good time, Hermione?"

"Yes, I did. And thank you for waiting for me while I caught up with Ginny," Hermione replied as she smiled up at him, putting her chin on his shoulder as she leant into him. Draco smiled and nodded before placing a kiss on her forehead. He chuckled at the witch's blush as the elevator doors opened as it stopped on their floor.

As they walked down the hall and nearing their rooms, Draco thought about what he was about to ask Hermione. He was truthfully really nervous and hoped that the beautiful woman next to him wouldn't reject him. Stopping right when in front of their hotel room doors, he grabbed both of her hands and looked Hermione in her brown eyes. Gently tugging her forward a bit, Draco asked, "Hermione, can I ask you something?"

Hermione nodded and waited for the question the blond man was going to ask her. He seemed nervous and she wondered what question he was going to ask could make the Malfoy heir so nervous.

Taking a deep breath, Draco asked, "Would you mind going on a date with me tomorrow night?" He watched as brown eyes widened in surprise followed by silence. Draco held his breath as he anxiously waited for Hermione to say something. However when she did, it wasn't what he was expecting.

"Why?" Hermione asked in a small voice, looking down at her boots. "Why would you want to go on a date with me? I mean, I'm happy for your friendship and all, but I've been used in a way that no one should ever be and beaten. No one would want me like this."

Hugging the woman against his chest, he said, "Hermione, you are beautiful and I want to take you out because I like you. I like you more than a friend and I care about you. I care about you so much and I want to see and make you happy. I want to love you the way you should be. I, I love you, even. Please, just give me a chance."

Tears gathered in Hermione's eyes as she listened to Draco. She did want to feel loved again, and she wanted to believe that Draco's words were true. But the last time that those words were spoken to her, the happily ever after turned into a nightmare. Ron had made her fearful and meek, making her believe that no one else would ever find her pretty or would want her in any way. But Draco not only strived to prove to her that she was worth more than she believed, he also made her feel as if she was worth the time. She treasured him so much and she liked him. She liked him so much that she didn't want to be parted from him. Even in the confines of her own home, even when Ron was sleeping next to her in their bed in their cottage, she thought of the man holding her in his strong arms. Not a moment passed that she didn't think of him. She, she loved him. She loved Draco. She loved him more than she had ever loved Ron, but she was afraid to tell him that. She was afraid of the repercussions that telling him would do when she returned home and Ron found out. She hated herself for not being able to fully enjoy her time with Draco because of her fear of her husband.

 _"_ _Allow yourself to indulge. You think too much, you know."_

Ginny's words echoed in Hermione's head, repeating themselves. When she thought about it, Ginny was right. She did think too much, and she never really allowed herself to have fun. And if she thought about it, Ginny did kind of give her blessing for her being with Draco romantically. Making a decision, she nodded her head against his chest and whispered, "Alright."

Draco looked down at her and asked, "You'll go out with me tomorrow night?"

Hermione nodded and said, "Yes, I will go on that date with you."

The man smiled widely, his grey eyes shining brightly. Before he could stop himself, Draco had leant down and pressed his lips against Hermione's. Hermione stiffened a bit before relaxing and softly kissing Draco back. She pulled away from him with a blush before fishing her room key out of her satchel, saying goodnight to her companion and entering her room to order room service and flop happily on her bed.

Draco stared at Hermione's closed hotel door for a while before grinning. He unlocked his own room and entered it, closing the door and walking over to sit on his bed. He had done it. He had asked Hermione out on a date! And not only that, he also told her how he felt. And even though he hadn't meant to kiss her, he was glad that he did. Hermione had kissed him back, and didn't seem shocked or disgusted that they had kissed. Draco hoped that that meant that she loved him back, or at least truly liked him.

Well, whatever it meant, he at least had an answer. Hermione liked him enough to go out on a date with him, and he would accept it. Draco planned to give Hermione the best night she ever had tomorrow, and have her completely forget Weasley once and for all while here in New York. After all, he would do anything for the woman he loved.

 **Author's Note: *** **1** **I've never been to Yankee Stadium, so forgive me if that is wrong.**


	12. Chapter 11

Fraternizing with the Enemy

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Fraternizing with the Enemy

Chapter 11

Draco had spent the majority of the next day contacting places all over New York to reserve dinner for two. How could so many places be so overbooked? It wasn't until he called a dinner boat service that he got any success. The manager told him that there were exactly only two unreserved spots left for dinner that would take them right by the Statue of Liberty. Draco reserved the spots under the name 'Malfoy' and for seven o' clock that night.

After he had done that, he had walked across the hall as asked Hermione if she wanted to have lunch with him in his room. As soon as the question was out of his mouth, he had both of them blushing, but Hermione agreed. He ordered room service and got them both a burger and chips (or fries as they say in America), with sweet tea to drink. The two of them ate and talked while watching some cartoon show called _The Fairly Oddparents._ They both found it silly as well as interesting and continued to watch it even when the food had disappeared.

The two of them continued talking afterwards, Draco trying to help Hermione decide what she wanted to do in life for a job. Hermione was exceptionally smart and she could be anything that she wanted, so he really wanted to help her figure something out. Hermione was grateful to the blond man, feeling as if she owed him for all that he had done for her, but she knew he didn't mind. Wanting to ask him about the date they were going on tonight, she said, "Draco."

"Yes Hermione?" Draco asked, giving her a kind smile.

"I was just wondering about our date tonight. Um, what do you want me to wear?" Hermione asked with a bit of a blush.

Draco thought for a moment before answering, "Wear whatever you want to. But just know that it is a surprise where I am taking you."

Hermione tilted her head before saying, "So formal."

"Possibly," Draco said giving her a wink. Hermione grinned and playfully punched the man in the shoulder, making him laugh and feign being hurt. The two of them laughed and poked at each other before Hermione stood and told him she'd see him later. Then she left his room and went back to hers, Draco's grey eyes never leaving her form until his door blocked his sight of her.

He grinned as he thought of what the night would bring. He couldn't wait for the date tonight.

* * *

At six-thirty, Draco was knocking on Hermione's hotel room door waiting for her to open it. He was dressed in a black suit with a pristine white shirt with black dress shoes and tie. His blond hair was left loose, his bangs combed over to the side but not completely pushed back from his face. In his hand he held a bouquet of red roses. Draco Malfoy looked handsomely posh and collected, but he was actually really nervous.

He was about to take the most beautiful woman he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing out on a date. He was going to show her the time of her life and hopefully sweep her off her feet. Draco had told Hermione he loved her last night, but he wasn't so sure she believed him. They had kissed though, so maybe there was hope. When the sound of the door opening caught his attention, he looked up at the brunette before him and his eyes widened, mouth dropping open slightly.

Hermione was standing there in a skin tight satin silver dress that hugged her body and showed off her curves beautifully. The dress itself has a single shoulder strap and stopped just short of her knees. There was a slit in the side that showed off a very appealing view of her right thigh. She wore silver platform heels and silver jewelry to match. On her eyes were smoky silver eye shadow with plain black liner and mascara. She had a light blush on her cheeks and her lips were painted a rosy pink. Her brown hair was straightened and left down, a silver pin holding her hair from her face. To Draco, Hermione was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Hello, Draco," Hermione said, her heart fluttering from taking in her date's appearance. Boy was he dashing. Draco smiled and replied sincerely, "You look beautiful, Hermione."

He chuckled at her blush and handed her the bouquet of roses. Hermione lightly gasped, pleased that she was receiving such beautiful flowers. The last time she had received flowers from a love interest, she was fourteen and being pursued by Victor Krum. Thanking him, she took the bouquet over to her hotel nightstand and placed them on it gently. She grabbed her silver clutch purse that held her wand and room key and left her room, looping her arm with Draco's and walked with him to the elevators.

After a ride down the elevator and stepping into the lobby, they left the hotel and walked down the sidewalk to once again enter the alley that they Apparated from the day before. Draco held onto Hermione's hand tightly and Apparated them from the alley over to where the dinner boat was currently docked.

Hermione gasped as she gazed upon the boat. It was lit up beautifully with lights and you could hear the guests and music from inside. Draco smiled lovingly at the amazed look on the witch's face before leading her to the ramp that would guide them inside of the dinner boat. They walked to the host who asked them if they had a reservation.

"Yes, two under Malfoy," Draco said. The host looked in his notebook before nodding as he found the name and party number. He led them to an empty table and sat them down, telling them a waiter would be with them shortly. Once the host left, Hermione picked up the little piece of paper that had the menu for the night on it, looking over the choices before settling on what she wanted. Tea and water was already on the table as well as bread rolls and butter. Looking up she found Draco looking at her adoringly.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. The wizard shook his head and continued to smile as he stared at her. Hermione blushed and was somewhat grateful when the waiter came and took their order. After he left Draco and Hermione both reached for a bread roll, their hands touching and causing strong tingles and shivers to run up their arms and through their bodies. Draco blushed a little before letting his date get the first roll. Once they both had a dinner roll, they talked comfortably about anything that came to mind, one of them being about the Quidditch match the night before. Draco was naming different plays that could have been done better, and Hermione would give her opinion or tell him why the plays were done the way they were.

It wasn't long before their food was brought out and they indulged in the delicious food. Draco had also ordered red wine for them to indulge in as well as dessert of devil's chocolate food cake. The date was going so well and Hermione was enjoying herself and Draco. Draco was also enjoying himself and was happy that Hermione was enjoying herself as well. At some point during dessert, he fed her a piece of his cake from his fork, laughing when she blushed but ate the piece of cake anyway.

Draco was nursing his glass of wine as he listened to Hermione tell him about an embarrassing incident when she was nine when fun sounding pop music began playing loudly. Hermione recognized the song to be _Baby Boy_ by American singer Beyoncé. She smiled and looked at Draco, smiling wider when he raised an eyebrow. She stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet.

"Come dance with me!" Hermione said excitedly as she pulled the blond man to the dance floor where other couples were already dancing.

"Hermione, I don't know how to dance freely," Draco stated, a bit of nervousness coming through his voice. He was reassured when his date smiled and told him to just go with the beat. Before he knew it, he was dancing and swaying with Hermione, his hands on her hips as she swayed and circled her hips to the beat. The brunette was glad that Draco had loosened up and was having fun dancing with her. They both danced some more to upbeat songs before the music slowed a bit and changed to Maroon 5's _She Will Be Loved._ Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and allowed him to pull her close to his body. They seemed to be hugging as they held each other as they swayed, listening to the lyrics of the song.

At some point Hermione stopped listening to the music and had stopped swaying altogether, the lyrics of the song getting to her. Pulling away from Draco she shook her head as he reached out for her and walked back to their table, grabbing her clutch and heading towards the upper deck to get some fresh air. Draco followed her and found her near the railing overlooking the water that the dinner boat was sailing on.

"Hermione, talk to me," Draco begged softly.

Hermione sighed before saying, "The song, its words…I don't know, they just got to me. It was almost like it was meant to be played for us."

Draco looked at her and asked, "And would that be so bad?"

"I…I guess not," Hermione said softly.

The two magical people stood in silence for a while before Draco said, "Last night I told you that I loved you. When I said it, did you believe me?"

"I wanted to and I still do, but I'm not sure. I want to believe that you really do love me the same way I love you, and that this date and our feelings are for real. I want to so bad Draco, but I can't help the doubt that enters my mind whenever I think of you possibly loving me; especially with you knowing so much about the horrid years I have been through."

"Hermione, I _do_ love you. I have for a while now and that is not going to change. I love you for you and don't want to be with anyone else. My love for you is genuine and real. You have to believe me, Hermione. I don't want just friendship with you anymore. I want to be able to love you the way you should be, how you deserve."

"It's too early-

"I don't care if it's too early to be having these feelings. I have them and they are real. I just want you and want to love you, if you will let me."

Hermione looked away from Draco with tears of frustration and hope in her eyes. With every word that the wizard spoke, the more her belief for his words grew. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, holding her close as a strong chin rested on her bare shoulder. Soft lips pressed against her neck and then just below her ear, Draco's breath ghosting over her skin causing her to shiver.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione lifted a hand to her mouth to cover her sob as her tears fell down her cheeks. Turning in his arms she hugged him and buried her head in his shoulder, saying through her sobs, "I love you too. I know I probably shouldn't, but I do. I love you, Draco Malfoy, I love you."

Draco smiled at her passionate confession as he calmed her down and soothed her sobs. When she finally calmed down he gently pulled her head away from his shoulder and lifted her face by her chin. Smiling down at her, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her sweetly. The two of them stood and held each other, snogging on the deck of the dinner boat, not caring who saw them. They pulled away from each other with matching smiles, grey and brown eyes sparkling.

Claps brought them out of their private moment, making them turn and see that the boat had finally come upon the great symbol of freedom for America. It surely was a grand sight to see and Hermione was glad that she got to see it.

Looking up at Draco, she saw him also gazing up and out at the Statue of Liberty. The lights shining from the boat and the great statue danced across his perfect face. Draco felt his love looking at him and he looked down to meet her gaze. They stared at each other for a while, feeling a certain type of tension build up between them. Draco smirked when he saw lust appear in the witch's brown eyes and was pleased to know that it was him that invoked these feelings in Hermione.

Earlier when they were having lunch, he had unintentionally used Legilimency on Hermione and happened upon her lustful dreams and thoughts about him. He'd never tell her that he had seen her fantasies involving him, but he planned to make all of her fantasies come true.

"How about we go back to the hotel and have some privacy?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione blushed and nodded, and the two of them turned on the spot and Apparated away, their disappearance going unnoticed by the Muggles around them.

* * *

Hermione gasped as she was pushed against her hotel door before she moaned as Draco passionately kissed her. She had never felt this kind of passion behind a kiss before and she loved it. Not bothering to get out her room key, she mumbled, _"Alohamora."_ The door opened and the two of them stumbled inside of Hermione's hotel room, Draco kicking the door shut.

Draco brought his hands down to Hermione's smooth thighs and gripped them before pulling her up so he was holding her. Hermione gave a surprised yelp, making Draco chuckle, before she sighed as the man pressed kisses to her neck. She brought the man's lips back to hers, not getting enough of his amazing kisses. She couldn't help but moan as she felt Draco's arousal against her hip, the feeling of it against her making her own arousal rocket.

The wizard growled when he felt the witch's fingers pull on his hair as she continued to devour his mouth. Not being able to take it anymore, he walked over to the bed and dropped Hermione on her back on it, watching lustfully as he breasts bounced in the dress and the dress rise up her legs. Draco tugged his tie off and took off his suit jacket, throwing it somewhere on the floor. He crawled up the bed and overtop of Hermione, finding her brown eyes shining with lust and love, so much love. He knew his own grey eyes were reciprocating the same emotions and he was so happy that this moment between them was happening.

Hermione reached up and grabbed the front of the blond's shirt, ripping it open and letting buttons fly everywhere. She moaned softly as she revealed Draco's firm and muscular chest. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly dragged them down towards his abs, feeling the sexy, hard muscles beneath her fingers. Her fingers trailed down to the belt buckled that was in the way of her getting to what she wanted to touch.

Draco groaned at the feel of Hermione's touch. He didn't want to wait any longer to undress her or for her to undress him. Using wandless magic he banished their clothes, leaving them naked as their clothes appeared on the floor around the bed. Both of them moaned at the feeling of their naked bodies pressed against each other. Draco kissed Hermione's lips again before trailing the kisses down her body to her most intimate part of her body. With the overwhelming need to taste her juices, Draco began to feast, the sounds Hermione was making becoming music to his ears.

Hermione thrashed on the bed, her back arching from the pleasure the blond man was giving her. It wasn't long before Draco's ministrations had her cumming harder than she ever had when she pleased herself. As she caught her breath, she watched as Draco sat up and moved back in between her legs, wrapping her legs around his waist. Hermione's anticipation grew and she softly begged, "Please Draco, hurry."

"I just want to make sure you are absolutely sure. We don't have to do this," Draco said, though he already whispered a contraceptive charm.

"Yes, I'm sure," Hermione confirmed. Draco nodded and slowly pushed his erection into her wet heat. She grunted a bit in pain, as she hadn't done this in a while (and being raped by Ron definitely did not count), but soon relaxed and gave over to the pleasure being filled by Draco brought her.

The night went on as Draco made love to Hermione several times on her hotel bed. He made her orgasm several times during their lovemaking and he had yet to have one himself, but he was close. Currently he was on his back with his hands on Hermione's hips, watching as she bounced up and down on his erection. Sweat was rolling down her body, his own covered in its own sheet. He couldn't believe how amazing this felt and the sight was so alluring.

Draco's pants and grunts started to quicken as the pace Hermione had set began to quicken. Hermione herself couldn't keep her voice down as the pleasure was building, threatening to burst out of her at any moment. Seconds later, both she and Draco found ecstasy together, having their orgasms at the same time as Draco tensed and Hermione tightened her insides, her legs quivering as the rested on either side of Draco. Hermione panted heavily as she slowly lifted herself off of her lover, moaning softly at the feeling of his essence leaking out of her.

"Oh Merlin," Draco said as he wiped a hand down his face. The brunette laughed softly as she moved to lie down next to the blond, snuggling against him and softly caressing his face. Draco turned to face her and gave her a kiss, this one full of love and the same amount of passion, only excluding the lust this time. When he pulled away he said, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and said, "I love you, too. That was incredible."

"I would hope so. I hope it met your expectations."

"It surpassed my expectations."

The man chuckled and stood from the bed on slightly shaky legs before gently picking up his new lover, carrying her to the bathroom so they could both clean themselves. After they both were clean, they walked out of the bathroom naked and back to the bed to get under the covers. Hermione used her wand to magically clean the comforter before Draco pulled that and the sheets back, climbing inside and pulling the woman with him.

They situated themselves into a comfortable position, finally settling with Draco on his side and holding Hermione while she faced him. Draco listened to Hermione's breathing even out, letting him know she had fallen asleep. Smiling lovingly he kissed her head before reaching behind him to turn off the lamp, settling down to fall asleep as well with the woman he loved.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I feel like this chapter went so much better in my head while I was writing it. I hope it turned out okay.**


	13. Chapter 12

Fraternizing with the Enemy

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Fraternizing with the Enemy

Chapter 12

Draco and Hermione didn't leave the hotel (or more specifically the bed) the whole day following their date night. Hermione had woken up to kisses traveling along her neck and jaw line, resulting in Draco pleasuring once again that morning. They didn't stop for a while and were caught by housekeeping while doing the Reverse Cowgirl position. Draco had been surprised when Hermione had the gall to wave and tell the poor woman 'hello'. They didn't stop until it was apparent that the witch was on the verge of passing out from the all of the stimulation. And right as soon as they were done, she did.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she woke from her slumber the next morning, her body sore but pleasantly so. Sitting up she yawned and rubbed her eye before looking around her hotel looking for Draco, only to realize he wasn't in the room. Pulling the sheets up to her chest, she sighed as she flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She missed Draco being next to her and feeling his warmth, not to mention his sexy body and handsome face, and the feeling of what those talented hands could do to her, and that tongue….Damn it, she was already going through withdrawals. But even through all of that, she knew that she loved the man.

It still amazed her that despite the history that her and Draco shared, and it wasn't good history, they were still able to not only reconcile, but become friends and even lovers. She was in love with Draco and Draco was in love with her. Draco had been right, too; coming to New York did her some good, did both of them some good. And though she knew that she would have to return back home soon and face Ron, she wasn't going to let it spoil her mood.

The sound of her door unlocking caught her attention, causing her to sit up quickly and yank the sheets up to cover her bare chest. Honestly, housekeeping could knock and announce themselves before just walking into someone's hotel room! Did it ever occur to them that the occupants may still be inside? Her annoyance quickly vanished when Draco walked in with a takeout box. Smiling, she greeted, "Good morning, Draco."

"Good morning, my love," Draco replied, laughing softly at the blush that appeared on Hermione's cheeks. Even after admitting their feelings, seeing each other naked, and making love so many times he lost count, she was still expressing shyness at his names of endearment.

Draco was fully dressed and sat on the bed next to the witch, giving her a kiss before placing the box in her lap. Hermione opened the box and smiled when she found waffles, fried eggs, and crispy bacon with ground parsley sprinkled on top. The plastic eating utensil was already inside it waiting to be used.

"Thank you, love," Hermione said after kissing the wizard's cheek. She then grabbed the fork and began to eat, moaning at the taste. Draco chuckled before he summoned the coffee he had placed next to the television while she had been asleep, and charm on it to keep it hot. He made sure to get it just the way Hermione liked it; a cream percentage of seventy and a sugar percentage of thirty. Once the Styrofoam cup was in his hand he waited until Hermione had swallowed her mouthful of food before passing the coffee to her.

The two of them talked while Hermione ate with her occasionally feeding him some of her breakfast, when the sound of tapping came from the window. Frowning in confusion Draco stood off of the bed and walked around towards the window, drawing the drapes back and revealing a tawny owl tapping against the glass, holding an envelope in its beak.

Hermione frowned as Draco unlocked and opened the window, wondering who in the world was sending them an owl. She watched as the owl flew in and was a little startled that it decided to land on her bare shoulder. It dropped the envelope next to her before it began to preen itself. Placing her takeout box aside, she grabbed and piece of bacon and handed it to the bird, the owl immediately taking the offered meat and eating it before flying out of the window. Hermione picked up the envelope and opened it, pulling out the folded piece of paper. Unfolding it she was surprised to find that it was from the Ministry of Magic. However, reading the contents made her begin crying.

 _Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley,_

 _The Ministry of Magic is pleased to inform you that the Ministry of Magic in Australia has been able to not only track down Wendell and Monica Wilkins, but have also restored their memories. As of this moment, Mr. Robert Granger and Mrs. Jean Granger are waiting in my office for your arrival. We hope to see you soon._

 _Sincerely_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _Minister of Magic_

Hermione covered her mouth as tears of happiness fell down her cheeks. She felt Draco's strong arms wrap around her as she sobbed in happiness. Her parents had been found! She didn't think it was ever going to happen. The last time she had checked, it was right before she and Draco had left for their trip, and they had told her that they had no luck. And now suddenly they have not only found them in Australia, but restored their memories!

Suddenly it occurred to her that after years of the Ministry not finding her parents, they suddenly found them and alerted her about it. Turning her head she looked at Draco and asked, "Did you do this?"

"Yes, I did. You told me how much you missed them and I wanted to see you happy," Draco said softly. He wiped the brunette's tears as more fell from her eyes. He kissed her forehead as she thanked him for finding the Grangers. When he pulled away, Hermione asked if they could go straight there.

Draco looked confused before saying, "We can, but are you sure you want to cut this trip short?"

"Draco, you brought my parents home for me. I have to see them, please?" Hermione said, her brown eyes widening as she pouted her lips. She knew she had him when he sighed and smiled. She planted a quick kiss on his lips before rushing out of bed and towards the bathroom to shower, unintentionally giving Draco and amazing view of her naked body.

While Hermione was showering and getting ready, Draco went back to his hotel room and used his wand to gather all of his belongings into his suitcase, closing and locking itself shut once the last thing of his went inside. Once that was done he took his suitcase to Hermione's room, waiting for her to finish getting ready. Ten minutes later, Hermione emerged from the bathroom in her towel, dropping it as she grabbed her underclothes to put on. Draco wolf whistled at her, causing her to blush and pick up the towel once her bra and knickers were on. She threw the towel in Draco's face, making him laugh as he pulled it away from his face.

After Hermione was dressed and had her clothes on she, like Draco, used to wand to gather everything into her suitcase before closing and locking itself. They both put their coats on and left the hotel room, suitcases in hand and headed towards the elevator. Reaching the first floor they walked through the lobby to the front desk, ringing the bell to get the clerk's attention. The clerk turned around and smiled at them, saying, "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, actually. We would like to check out early," Draco said as he and Hermione gave her their room keys.

"We're going to meet my parents!" Hermione told the clerk excitedly, clapping her hands together like an eager child. The clerk smiled and nodded, saying, "Oh, I see. Introducing him to the 'rents, huh? Well, I wish you luck."

Draco frowned, wondering what the clerk meant. Glancing at Hermione, he figured she seemed to as she had a slight blush on her cheeks. Once they were officially checked out, the clerk said, "Thank you for staying at the Millennium Broadway Hotel. We hope to see you here again soon!"

The two magical people thanked the clerk and left the building with their suitcases in hand. They walked back into the alleyway they used to Apparate from and shrunk their suitcases, placing them in their pockets before holding hands and Apparating back to England. They landed right in front of Malfoy Manor where the gates automatically opened from recognizing Draco's magical signature. Draco, still holding Hermione's hand, led her through the gates and into his family home where they walked to the nearest fireplace.

Draco allowed Hermione to step into the fireplace first while he grabbed some Floor Powder. He stepped in next to the witch, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he called out, "The Ministry of Magic!" Dropping the powder, he wrapped his other arm around Hermione as they were engulfed in green flames, traveling quickly before landing in one of the many fireplaces in the Ministry. They stepped out and headed toward the Minister's office. They were stopped by an Auror who wouldn't allow them to pass by, but a voice called out, "It's alright, Bryan; they're with me."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran to hug her best friend. The two friends hugged before letting go, Harry holding his hand out to shake Draco's. When he released his hand, he said, "Thank you for caring for Hermione, Malfoy."

Draco nodded, looking at Hermione while silently asking her if Potter knew everything. She gave him a nod while giving him a reassuring smile, letting him know that Potter wouldn't say anything. Looking back at his ex-rival, he said, "We're here so Hermione can see her parents."

"Right, well they are with Kingsley, so let's go inside," Harry said, leading them towards Kingsley's office. Harry knocked on Kingsley's door waiting for an answer; he got one and lead Hermione and Draco inside the Minister's office.

Hermione let out a gasp before running into the arms of a woman that looked just like her. Kingsley, Harry, and Draco watched as the important witch in their life was reunited with her parents after six, almost seven years. As the Granger family hugged and cried, Kingsley beckoned Draco and Harry over.

When they were next to him, Kinglsey said in a low voice, "Thank you for doing this for Hermione, Mr. Malfoy. That was a kind thing you did."

"It was no trouble, I just thought it was time someone was actually serious about trying to find her parents," Draco said as he looked over at the family.

"Wait, it was you who found them?" Harry asked in surprise.

"He didn't find them, he more so lit a fire under the Australian Magical Ministry's arses," Kingsley chucked.

The three men chuckled lightly when Hermione pulled her parents over to them. She smiled and said, "Mum, dad, this is Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. You already know that Harry is my best friend; Kingsley is the Minister of Magic, and Draco is, well…" She had trailed off with a blush, not sure what to ultimately say. She wanted to say that the man was her love, but she wondered if it was too early to say that, especially out loud when Kingsley and Harry knew she was married.

Draco seemed to understand her plight before he smiled and said, "I'm her other friend."

Robert Granger shook Draco's hand and said, "We heard that it was because of you that we have been reunited with our little girl; thank you so much."

"Yes, thank you," Jean Granger said as she hugged the blond, surprising him and even more so when she kissed his cheek in gratitude.

Hermione smiled and told them that she was going to be with her parents for a while and help them find a place to stay for the time being. They couldn't stay with her and Ron, not that she didn't want them to, but they didn't have an extra room in the cottage. Draco offered to let them stay at Malfoy Manor with his mother and that it was no trouble when his love started to protest. He bid Harry and Kingsley goodbye before leaving with the Granger family.

As soon as they were gone, Harry turned to Kingsley and said, "Kingsley, I believe Hermione and Malfoy are more than friends."

"Yes, I figured that as well. Do you think Ron knows the nature of their friendship?" Kingsley asked.

"I don't think Ron even knows that they had become friends. As far as he's concerned, Malfoy is and always will be a Death Eater. He hates him and would lose it if he found out his wife was friends with him. And if he found out that Hermione liked Malfoy more than a friend, well, I don't know what he would do."

"What do you mean by that, Harry?"

"Kingsley, I would tell you if I could. But I promised Hermione on my magic that I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Hm, well if it was one your magic, then I won't ask anymore. But from what I can deduce, it is best that Ron not know of Draco and Hermione's relationship. I will be sure not to say anything to him about it."

Harry nodded and left Kingsley's office, going back to his desk. However, he missed the tuft of red hair that was lurking around the corner from the Minister's office.

Ron frowned as he let Kingsley's words roll over in his mind. He had originally come to ask Kingsley why he had seen Hermione leave his office with her parents, followed by Malfoy. He was going to knock when he heard Harry's voice through the closed door. He hadn't been able to hear the whole conversation, but he did hear the words 'Draco', 'Hermione', and 'relationship'. Ron didn't know what was going on, but he was going to find out.


	14. Chapter 13

Fraternizing with the Enemy

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Fraternizing with the Enemy

Chapter 13

Two weeks. Two weeks Ron has been watching Hermione closely to find out what she could possibly be doing or what was making her so happy, and was still coming up clueless. He did not like seeing her so openly happy. She had claimed that it was nothing, but he knew that she was lying. And the one thing he was sure of was that whatever she was happy about, it had to do with that Death Eater scum Malfoy.

It was known all throughout the Auror Department that Malfoy had been the one to make the Australian Magical Ministry find Hermione's parents, bring them home, and restore their memories. After all of his hard work to make sure that the Grangers were never found, the ferret had to step in a ruin it, making Hermione happier than she should ever be. But it wasn't just her parents' return that had made his wife extremely happy; no, it was something else.

Hermione was also leaving the cottage a lot and returning practically glowing. It irked Ron that he couldn't figure out where she was going or what made her so happy. Ron decided that on his next day off, he would pretend he had to work and follow Hermione to wherever it was she was going.

* * *

Ron's lucky day came faster than he expected. Apparently Kingsley had found out that his wife had finally become pregnant after years of trying and had given the whole Auror Department the day off. Luckily that letter arrived before Hermione had woken up, so he was able to dispose of it quickly. He went through his morning routine as usual and pretended to get ready for work. Hermione was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, softly humming to herself. Once breakfast was ready, she called him to the table to eat it. The two of them sat in silence and ate, Ron silently observing his wife. When he had finished eating, he grabbed his Auror robes and left the cottage.

The ginger man quickly hid behind a tree nearby his home and watched through a window to spy on his wife. Hermione was cleaning up a bit when the flapping of owl wings caught his ear. Looking around he spotted a barred owl flying with a letter in its beak and watched as it tapped on the window of the cottage. Hermione opened the window with a smile and petted the owl as it sat on the windowsill and nuzzled her hand. Hermione opened the letter and read its contents, a happy grin appearing on her face. She spoke to the owl and the owl flew away before she closed the window.

Ten minutes had passed and not much happened after that. It wasn't until another five minutes had passed before Ron saw Hermione again. When she stepped outside of their home, he was surprised at her outfit. She was wearing a red sweater dress that showed off her curves and stopped just above her knees, black tights, and black shin high boots. Her hair was pinned up in a nice updo and, was she wearing eye makeup? Ron hadn't seen his wife look like this in years and quite frankly, preferred her not to. Other men ogled her whenever she dressed up and he remember distinctively telling her to stop dressing up while beating her. Why was she disobeying him? Just as he came out of his musings Hermione Disapparated away, making Ron curse as he had no idea where she had gone.

Growling in frustration he took his wand and blasted a nearby tree, watching as it exploded into splinters. When he finally stopped heaving in anger, he took a calming breath, deciding to go and visit his brothers' joke shop in Diagon Alley. With that thought in mind, he Disapparated away.

* * *

Draco smiled when he saw Hermione Apparate in the middle of Diagon Alley. He had been waiting in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, waiting for his love to arrive so they could start their date. He watched Hermione turn her head and spot him, a beautiful smile appearing on her face as she rushed over to him. The brunette wrapped her arms around the blond man's neck, hugging him close as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood their hugging for a while before she pulled away, saying, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, love," Draco said in adoration, his grey eyes gazing lovingly into Hermione's brown ones. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go now," Hermione said, allowing Draco to take her hand and lead her towards the Leaky Cauldron. The two of them walked hand in hand to their date destination, just narrowly missing Ron arriving in Diagon Alley.

* * *

As soon as Ron's feet hit the pebbled ground of the busiest street in Wizarding Britain, he headed to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, saying hello to passerbys along the way. Reaching the twins' place of business, he walked inside and navigated his way through the crowd looking for one, if not both ginger heads. To his relief he found one of the two telling a customer about one of their products. He waited until his older brother was done before he called out, "Fred!"

"I'm George, Ronniekins," George said giving his little brother a smile. Ron's eye twitched at the dreadful nickname, irked that Fred and George still called him that at twenty-three. Shaking it off he asked, "Where is Fred?"

George motioned upstairs answering, "Having lunch with Harry."

Ron frowned and asked, "Fred and Harry are still together? Why?"

"Why not? They love each other and are going to be married soon. I thought you wanted to have Harry as a brother-in-law," George said, giving his brother a disapproving look.

"I do, but I thought he would end up with Ginny, not one of my brothers."

"Why can't you just be happy for them in that aspect of their lives, Ron? Everyone else has accepted it, including Hermione. Which sometimes I still wonder why she married you; you two are too different to be compatible."

Ron glared at his brother, his face turning red in anger at the reminder that everyone thought he and his choice in wife were ridiculous. Even he knew they weren't made for each other, which was why he "persuaded" her to stay behind closed doors. The more people thought that he and Hermione had a loving home, the better he didn't have to worry about being caught having his affair with Liza.

Just before he could say anything else, a voice called out to him, grabbing his attention. Turning he saw Harry and Fred descending the stairs that led to the office, a smile on Harry's face and a smirk on Fred's face. Ron knew Fred was smirking because he liked to tease him by flaunting his relationship with Harry in his face. When they reached the landing that the other two red heads were standing on, Harry said, "Hello, Ron. You here to visit Fred and George?"

"Yeah, something like that," Ron answered.

Fred frowned and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Ron looked at the other three men before deciding to bite the bullet, asking, "Have any of you seen Hermione lately, or even today? She's been really happy lately and I want to know why."

Harry's eyes widened slightly, but not enough for Ron to notice right off. Fred however had seen the change in his fiancé's eyes and immediately knew that Harry knew something. But if Harry hadn't told him what it was, he was doing it for a reason and he wasn't going to pester him about it.

George however, missed the gesture and said, "I think the reason she's been happy as of late is because she's been spending time with Malfoy."

"Malfoy?!" Ron yelled incredulously. Hermione was spending time with _Malfoy_?!

"Yeah, they have been spending a lot of time together and I've seen them together a lot around Diagon Alley. I think I may have even seen them go into that new hotel here a time or two this week," George said, not realizing that he was giving away information that could be detrimental to his sister-in-law.

Harry almost felt like he couldn't breathe. The more George talked, the more he began to worry for his best friend's safety. Hermione had promised him to not tell about her beatings and had also made him promise not to tell that she had fallen in love with and was seeing Malfoy. But Merlin did she wish she hadn't made him promise that. Because of his promise, he hadn't been able to tell his fiancé or his fiance's brother. And since they didn't know, George was giving telling Ron what he had seen. He needed to find Hermione and tell her to stay with him or Malfoy or her parents; just somewhere where she wouldn't get hurt without someone intervening.

Fred had watched Harry's eyes widen increasingly the more his twin talked and realized that it was possibly this information that Harry hadn't told him. And Harry probably hadn't told him because Hermione told him not to. Realizing that this conversation had taken a foreboding turn, he punched George in the arm, glaring at him when George looked at him in confusion.

Ron had heard enough, George had given him enough information for him to make his next move. He would deal with Malfoy, but not before punishing his wife dearly. Without saying goodbye he turned and stalked out of the twins' joke shop, ignoring Harry's call for him to wait. He knew his friend was running after him, but his legs were slightly longer and he was able to step back out into Diagon Alley and Disapparate away before Harry could catch him.

* * *

"Thank you for today, Draco. I had a wonderful time," Hermione said as Draco walked her to his front door. She and the wizard had had a nice lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and afterwards came to his townhouse for some privacy. They had spent hours together there and in Draco's bed before they realized that the sun was on its way to setting soon.

Draco smiled and replied, "Of course, it's always a wonderful time whenever you are with me."

Hermione blushed and laughed a little, still being affected by her lover's sweet and endearing words. Draco chuckled and kissed her lips before opening the door for her. The witch told him goodbye and Disapparated on the spot, arriving in front of her home seconds later. She unlocked her home and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Just as soon as she turned around from locking the door, she was surprised by the slap in the face that sent her sprawling onto the floor.

Gasping in pain, Hermione looked up and saw Ron standing over her, his red hair looking wild and a crazed look in his blue eyes. He was breathing heavily and his hands were balled into fists. She hadn't seen Ron like this in weeks and a feeling of dread immediately washed over her.

"R-Ron?" Hermione stammered, cautiously standing back up. She yelped as she was once again slapped in the face, this one harder than the last.

"Be quiet, you bitch. How dare you cheat on me?" Ron said before punching his wife in her stomach. Hermione grunted in pain and dropped to her knees, holding her midsection as she tried to regain her breath. She looked up at her husband, afraid of what he would do next. It was then she realized what he had said.

Taking a breath she said softly, "Y-you know."

Ron growled and this time punched her in her face, watching as her nose began bleeding and her cradle her face, tears running down her face. Bending down he grabbed her head and bashed it against the wall, enjoying the scream Hermione let out. He did it a few more times until blood appeared on the wall and was running down the side of her face and down her neck. Gripping her hair tightly, he forced her face up and bellowed, "Of course I know! You are having an affair behind my back with that Death Eater Malfoy!"

"He's not a Death Eater!" Hermione yelled in his face, surprised that she was yelling back at Ron like she should have two years ago. It was obvious Ron was surprised as well, for he punched her in the eye in retaliation. He threw her on the ground and stood up, kicking and stomping her body as she cried out in pain. He had heard bones cracking under the steel toed boot he was wearing, but every time he stopped, the witch would stand back up, though she stumbled each time.

There was fire in Hermione's eyes as she said, "Draco is not a Death Eater, and never has been. He may have the Dark Mark, but that doesn't define him. Why can't you just put your prejudice aside and see the man he really is? In fact, Draco is ten times the man you will ever be!"

Ron's nostrils flared and he lunged for Hermione, only to be sidestepped and have two delicate hands grab him by his neck and shirt, throwing him headfirst into the wall. Immediately angry, he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Hermione, yelling, _"Crucio!"_

He watched as Hermione screamed and fell to the ground, twitching and squirming in pain as he tortured her. Ron continued torturing her until it was apparent that she was in too much pain to make any noise. Releasing Hermione of the curse, he went and sat on her waist, taking pleasure in beating her relentlessly until her face was unrecognizable and covered in blood. He also pulled and yanked at her hair, pulling clumps out of it. As he did so, he said lowly, "You let him touch you. You let that scum Malfoy touch what's mine. I'll show you who you belong to."

Through her pain, Hemione heard Ron's low speech. The sound of a belt buckle unbuckling caused her to look down in panic, seeing the red head undo and unzip his pants. Fearful of what he was about to do, she tried to scramble out from underneath Ron, but realized she was stuck. With all of the strength left in her arm, she swung it up and out, her hand colliding with her abuser's face.

Ron hissed as Hermione's nails dug into his face, drawing blood and feeling it roll down his face. Letting out a roar of outrage, he punched and slapped his wife in the face before pulling his member out of his pants and forcing her dress up and ripping away her tights and knickers. In one fell swoop he shoved himself inside her, raping her roughly and ignoring her pleas and cries of pain.

Hermione struggled to get Ron off of her, tried to make him stop raping her, but it was no use. He was physically stronger than her. She felt blood leaking out of her and she cried in pain, wishing she had stayed with Draco. A hand wrapped around her neck and squeezed before lifting her head and beating it against the floor. Throughout it all she searched her brain for just one spell, one spell that would give her enough time to get away.

Finally settling on one, with the breath that wasn't being closed off in her throat, she said, _"Relashio!"_

The amount of magic Hermione put behind the jinx flared around her in a bright purple glow, causing Ron to not only release his grip and stop raping her, but knocked him backwards with so much force he flew across the room and crashed into the wall. He slid down the wall to the floor and slumped over unconscious.

Sitting up Hermione panted in pain before finding her wand near the door. Crawling over to it, she grabbed it and summoned her suitcase and belongings, watching as all of them flew from their different rooms and spots around the cottage and into the suitcase. When the last article of clothing flew into the suitcase, she closed and locked it, letting out a sigh. She should have done this a long time ago, but she had believed she had no reason to leave and that no one else would love her. But she now knew she was wrong and that there was someone who loved her, probably loved her more than Ron ever did when they had first gotten together. And she was going there straight away and wasn't looking back.

The brunette stood up on shaky legs, stumbling a bit but standing none the less. She looked down at her wedding band and yanked it off of her broken finger, flinging it at the unconscious form of her soon to be ex-husband. As soon as she could, she was filing for divorce and would let the chips fall where they may.

Grabbing her suitcase she yanked the front door of the cottage open and stepped out, wand in hand, and Disapparated away and Apparating back at Draco's townhouse. She knocked quickly on his door, suddenly feeling lightheaded from the beating Ron had inflicted on her. The door opened a minute later and she had never been happier to see the blond man than she was at the moment.

* * *

Draco was not expecting any visitors, but the frantic knocking quickly made him answer the door. When he opened it he was surprised and horrified to see Hermione on his doorstep with a suitcase and the state that she was in.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed, looking her over quickly. "What happened?"

"R-Ron…" was all Hermione was able to get out before her eyes rolled in her head and her legs gave out underneath her. Draco quickly caught her and looked her face over, lightly touching her face. Tears welled up in his grey eyes at seeing the love of his life like this while anger and hatred built inside of him at Weasley.

Picking Hermione up Draco walked back inside his home, summoning Hermione's suitcase and magically closing the front door, locking it behind him. As he ascended his staircase, he vowed to make the weasel regret what he had done if it was the last thing he ever did.


	15. Chapter 14

Fraternizing with the Enemy

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Fraternizing with the Enemy

Chapter 14

There was darkness, deep, deep darkness. She was floating in it, drowning, suffocating. Everywhere she turned there was nothing but the blackness. She tried to call out but no sound emitted from her throat. Where was she?

 _"_ _Hermione?"_

That voice, it was familiar. It sounded like….Draco. Draco! It was him, and he was calling out for her!

 _"_ _Hermione, are you waking up now? Please wake up. You have been unconscious for a week now. Please come back to me,"_ Draco's voice called out to her, echoing through the darkness.

She tried to follow the voice, not sure where it was coming from. She then felt the ghost of a touch on her left hand; it felt so nice and warm. Taking a chance she headed in the direction of where the touch came from. The further she went, the more it seemed to be harder to breathe. But even so, the more the touch on her hand seemed to feel real.

Her lungs were burning when she was finally able to spot a speck of light. The speck became bigger and bigger until finally she reached out to grab it, falling into the light…

* * *

Hermione's eyes flew open as she grabbed her chest, coughing and gasping for air as she frantically looked around. Strong yet gentle hands grasped the one that was waving around hysterically. Looking over brown eyes met grey, the grey eyes filled with worry and love. Draco smiled down at her, taking one of his hands and gently caressing the top of her head, saying, "Welcome back, my love."

Before Hermione could say anything in reply, she watched as Draco was pushed aside by a MediWitch who began to run her wand over her in an array of patterns. While doing so, she said, "Make yourself useful Mr. Malfoy and go and get Healer Hallowhide."

Healer Hallowhide? Was she in St. Mungo's? Taking a look around, Hermione realized that she was indeed inside hospital; in the hospital in a bed as a patient, more precisely. Draco left quickly and returned not a minute later with a middle-aged man with fair skin, brown hair, and hazel eyes. The Healer dismissed the MediWitch after taking her diagnostic from her and looked over the paper. When he was done, he looked down at Hermione with a kind smile.

"It is good to see you awake, Mrs. Granger-Weasley," Hallowhide said. "When you were brought in by Mr. Malfoy, you were in much worse shape than you are right now."

"What happened?" Hermione rasped out. Her throat hurt from no usage for the week that she had been unconscious and was rather dry.

Draco, who had moved to the other side of her bed, looked hesitant to answer before saying in almost a whisper, "You were beaten and raped. You had shown up at my doorstep and promptly passed out. I tried to heal what I could, but running a diagnostic showed that you had internal bleeding, a concussion, and your brain was pressing on your skull from swelling." The blond man swallowed harshly and looked away, making Hermione look at him in worry.

Healer Hallowhide nodded and said, "Yes, and it was good thing that your friend brought you to us immediately when he found that out, otherwise we may not have been able to save you from your injuries. We almost lost you a few times, but you pulled through. You are truly a fighter, Mrs. Granger-Weasley."

Hermione nodded before turning back to Draco. The wizard still was not looking at her, but she could see a hint of tears standing in his eyes. She frowned and tried to reach out to him, but her arm felt so heavy that it immediately dropped back to the bed. Draco turned slightly and looked at her, giving a quick glance to Healer Hallowhide before shaking his head. Seeing that Draco most likely was not going to talk to her as long as the Healer was there, she nodded and turned back to Hallowhide and waited for him to finish running another diagnostic.

Hallowhide seemed satisfied with his readings and he turned his attention back to the young woman. His hazel eyes became stern and his face took on a serious look. In a calm voice, he said, "Mrs. Granger-Weasley, I need you to tell me how you obtained these injuries. More specifically, who hurt you this way."

"W-Why?" Hermione asked, not wanting to share what really happened.

"Because it can be reported to the Aurors. They are already working on your case ever since it became apparent that Auror Ronald Weasley's wife and friend of Harry Potter was in St. Mungo's. All of Wizarding Britain knows you are here at the moment. But the Aurors cannot move foreward with your case until they have your statement. You are the only one who knows who your attacker is, after all," Healer Hallowhide said, noticing that the usual fear that shows in the eyes of patients that he had had gone through what this woman has was not there. However, when he had mentioned her knowing who attacked her, recognition flashed through her brown eyes and her face seemed to harden.

Draco watched silently, wondering if Hermione was actually going to tell the truth about Weasley hurting her the way he did. He decided that if she didn't, he certainly would. He and the Healer waited silently as they allowed Hermione to make the decision to tell on her own or not. It wasn't long before Hermione finally spoke.

"It was Ron. My husband, Ron Bilius Weasley did this to me, and it wasn't the first time he's ever done it," Hermione said, her voice strong and definite, the way it had been back in her Hogwarts days. She heard Draco give a sigh of relief at hearing her finally admit that Ron was the reason for her current situation.

Healer Hallowhide couldn't believe what his patient had admitted to. Her own husband, and an Auror at that, beat and raped her to the point where she needed to be hospitalized. Shaking his head he told them that he was going to go and call an Auror or two to come and listen to her story before leaving. As soon as he was gone, Hermione turned to Draco to see him looking at her with a loving smile on his face and his grey eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Draco," Hermione said softly as she tried to push herself into sitting. The blond man helped her to sit up fully before hugging her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her closely, but not tightly for fear of hurting her considering the injuries she already had. Hermione hugged him back, breathing in his calming scent and happy to feel him in her arms again. After holding him for a while, she realized that Draco was trembling. It was very subtle, but she could feel it. Pulling away a little she asked, "Draco, what's wrong?"

"It's just, it's just that I wasn't sure that you were going to survive. I was afraid that I would lose you, that you wouldn't wake up again. Hallowhide wasn't exaggerating about those scares while you were unconscious. You almost died so many times this week and if you had, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself for not being able to protect you and I would have tortured and killed that bastard Weasley myself just to avenge your death. I love you so much Hermione, and I can't imagine the rest of my miserable life without you in it," Draco said, his voice breaking at the end of his spill as his tears finally fell down his cheeks.

Hermione held her lover as he cried into her chest, her heart breaking over the pain he must have felt with the uncertainty of her recovery. Even so she reminded him that she was there with him and that she was alive. She lifted his head and softly kissed his lips before kissing his forehead, whispering to him that she loved him. The two of them were so wrapped up in their private moment together that they missed the surprised yet kind looks they received from Healer Hallowhide and the two Aurors that had come. It was only when Draco had gotten his emotions back under control and the two had pulled away to look as if their relationship was platonic did the Healer make them aware of their presences.

"Mrs. Granger-Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, here are the Aurors. I will leave you all to it, I have other work to do at the moment," Hallowhide said before giving them a nod and walking off.

The Aurors stepped up and gave Hermione a smile, the female Auror saying, "Hello, Mrs. Granger-Weasley. My name is Auror Shupper and this is my partner, Auror Langler." The other Auror, a man, nodded and took out some sort of magical recorder, tapping his wand against it to start it. The little light on it turned red and began blinking, letting Hermione and Draco know that it was recording.

Auror Shupper sat in an empty chair and said, "As you know, we are here to take note of your case. We have been informed that you have been beaten and raped, but we were surprised to hear that none other than your husband and our colleague Auror Weasley did it. Would you care to tell us about it, Mrs. Granger-Weasley?"

"Just Granger, please. I don't want to carry that name ever again. I want a divorce as soon as possible," Hermione said, noticing Auror Shupper and Langler nod at her declaration. "The abuse didn't start until about two years into our marriage. The first time it happened, Ron said it was an accident and that he wouldn't do it again. But then one night he came home because a Dark wizard escaped him and he took his frustration out on me. It had only been beatings for the first year; it was in the second year that he began raping me. I had been studying Wizarding Law at the time and was hoping to be a lawyer, but I had to stop my studies because Ron made me. He also said that if I ever told anyone that he was abusing me he would kill me. I've been afraid to do anything that I would like to and had almost completely shied away from everyone. It wasn't until I ran into Draco in Diagon Alley did I begin to feel like my old self again. He was actually the first person I told about what Ron had been doing."

"And may I ask why?" Shupper asked kindly. She knew these two's feelings were genuine and truthfully, she had nothing against the Malfoy family.

Draco nodded and answered, "I had invited Hermione out to lunch one day and I happened to see bruises in the shape of fingerprints around her wrist. She tried to not tell me, but I made her after I promised not to tell anyone about it. I told her secret would be safe with me because growing up I watched my own father abuse my mother."

Both Aurors' eyes widened. They had known Lucius Malfoy was no good, but to abuse his own wife in front of his child was horrible. The two of them were silent as the young witch grasped the young wizard's hand gently, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Hermione turned back to the Aurors and continued with her tale.

"Draco and I later began to see each other regularly, becoming friends considering the history we have. He helped make me feel alive again. Even through all of that, I still held the fear that Ron would find out and punish me for being with Draco. You see, Ron hates Draco with a passion and still firmly believes that he is a Death Eater. Draco does have the Dark Mark, but only because he was forced to take it during the war. He wanted no part in it, but I'm sure you know that from Harry's statement. Anyway, I had become aware that my beatings weren't as frequent as they used to be and it wasn't long before I found out Ron was cheating. But at that time, I was beginning to fall in love with Draco so I didn't feel as upset as I probably should have. Ron found out that I had fallen in love with his enemy and have been seeing him; he beat and raped me as punishment, but I fought back this time. I left our house and fled with my things and I ended up at Draco's house," Hermione finished. She purposely left out the trip to New York. It wasn't their business, especially if they just wanted the information as to why she was in the hospital.

Auror Langler looked between Draco and Hermione before saying, "Just for clarification, Auror Weasley physically hurt you, nearly killing you, and put you in the hospital because he found out you were in love and had been seeing Mr. Malfoy. And even before this, he had been hurting you for the better part of two years of your three year marriage." When Hermione nodded in confirmation, the man nodded and turned off the recorder.

"I think that is all we need. And with that extra information, that could be enough to put him away in Azkaban for up to twenty or thirty years," Auror Shupper said.

"Oh I forgot, he also tortured me with the Cruciatus Curse," Hermione added quickly.

Langler's eyebrows rose and he said, "Make that for life, Shupper."

The Aurors gave their thanks to the couple and told Hermione that they would get her a lawyer to have divorce papers drawn up. They said goodbye and left, giving the couple some privacy. Draco lifted Hermione's hand that was still holding his and gave it a kiss. Looking into her beautiful brown eyes he said, "I'm so proud of you. I know it must have been hard to talk about it."

Hermione gave a small smile and replied, "It had to be done, especially now that this has happened."

"Either way, I'm proud of you for telling it yourself. Now that bastard will be arrested, tried, and thrown in Azkaban. You will be divorced and be Hermione Jean _Granger,_ and I can have you all to myself," Draco said with a smile.

"I like the sound of that," Hermione said softy, letting out a small giggle at her lover's last statement. Placing a hand on the man's strong, handsome cheek, she whispered, "I love you, Draco Malfoy, and thank you for being there for me when I needed help, and here for me now."

Draco turned his head to kiss the palm of the woman's hand and said, "No need to thank me, love. And I love you too, more than I ever imagined I could love someone."

The two of them smiled and kissed passionately, only stopping when Hermione's stomach alerted them to her sudden hunger. Chuckling Draco said he would go and get her something to eat before kissing the top of her head and leaving the Intensive Care Ward. Hermione smiled and lay back down, happy that a weight had finally been lifted off of her chest. And before long, everyone would know the truth behind her hospitalization.

* * *

At the Burrow, Ron was eating his mother's Sheppard's pie, seemingly uncaring or worried that his wife was in the hospital and had been for a week. It unsettled Molly how much her youngest son seemed to not care about Hermione during this critical moment in her life. Not only her, but Arthur felt the same way. The elder Weasleys had seen a change between their son and daughter-in-law, an unsettling one as it appeared that Hermione seemed to be afraid of Ron. When they had tried to ask Ron about it, he had claimed nothing was wrong and had gotten so angry from their prying that he abruptly announced his leave and had harshly grabbed Hermione before leaving and Disapparating away. Whatever was going on, they both hoped it was nothing serious.

A knock on the door brought Molly out of her musings and she went to answer it, asking Arthur, "Were you expecting someone, dear?"

"No, I wasn't," Arthur said, setting down his newspaper.

Molly opened the door and was surprised to see Harry in his Auror robes standing on the other side of the door. Smiling Molly said, "Hello, Harry dear. Please come in and sit for a bit."

Harry shook his head and said, "I apologize Mrs. Weasley, but I am here on official Auror business."

Arthur frowned and asked Harry what was wrong. Harry looked to Ron, who was staring at his best friend warily, giving the ginger a stern look before quickly binding the man. As Ron struggled to escape the binds, Harry cast a Silencing Charm on him and said, "Auror Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are under arrest for the domestic abuse, rape, and the attempted murder of Hermione Jean Granger."

Ron's eyes widened, his mouth moving in obvious shouts of denial as his friend magically carried him out of the Burrow. Arthur and Molly quickly followed behind, not believing their ears and wanting an explanation. Harry told them he couldn't tell them anything, but that Hermione was awake and they could ask her if they wanted information. And with that Harry Disapparated with Ron, leaving the man's parents behind in shock.


	16. Chapter 15

Fraternizing with the Enemy

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Fraternizing with the Enemy

Chapter 15

"You can't do this! I haven't done anything to Hermione! I love my wife!" Ron shouted at Aurors Langler and Shupper in the Interrogation Room. Langler had the red head magically cuffed to his chair, the binds holding him restricting him from doing any magic.

Shupper let out a sarcastic laugh said, "Right, and my breasts aren't real."

Langler smiled at his partner's sarcasm before saying, "I'm sure Auror Potter already told you why you've been arrested, so I'd say it is time for the interrogation to begin."

"Yes, I agree. Now Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger has given us a very detailed and thorough recall of the past two years concerning your treatment of her. Would you like to give us your input?"

Ron glared at the Auror and said, "She lies. I have never placed my hands on Hermione in a way that would remotely suggest that I hurt her."

Shupper raised her eyebrows and said, "If that is the case, how come you weren't at the hospital while she was unconscious for a whole week?"

"From what Healer Hallowhide has told us, the only people to visit Ms. Granger were her parents, Auror Potter, your family, and Mr. Malfoy," Langler said, watching how Ron's nostrils flared at the mention of the blond wizard.

"Malfoy?" Ron gritted out through his teeth, his blue eyes filled with fury that did not go unnoticed by the Auror partners. It was obvious the red head's complete and utter hatred for the Malfoy heir and just hearing that he had been around his wife displeased him greatly. It was obvious that Hermione's statement about Ron not liking that she was with Draco was completely true, so that wasn't something that they needed to consider.

Langler decided to try something different and asked, "How'd you get those scratches on your face?"

Ron looked away from the Auror's and answered, "Hermione's wretched cat scratched me."

"Oh really? I'd imagine if it did, the scratches would be much closer together," Shupper supplied easily. "I think you acquired those scratches while you were defiling Ms. Granger and she was trying to fight you off. You know, just like how you have along with beating her for the past two years. And the reason why it hasn't been mentioned or discussed until this very moment is because you've threatened her with death if she told anyone about it. How am I doing so far?"

"You have no proof!" Ron shouted, struggling against the binds holding him.

Shupper crossed her arms and said, "There is a young witch that had been lying unconscious from injuries that practically killed her, and she only just woke up to tell her story of domestic abuse. Not to mention that the husband of said witch did not go to visit her even once to check on her."

Ron, who was beginning to look desperate, yelled, "I've been busy with work! I would have visited Hermione if I had had the time."

"Any man would drop what they were doing and make time for his wife if he found out she was in the hospital. The fact that you did not already makes you look suspicious," Langler said.

"And from what some of your colleagues have told us, you have spent a vast amount of time and attention on a Ms. Liza O'Burgess. Does that name ring any bells?" Shupper said looking in her notepad.

"She's just a friend," Ron said.

Shupper nodded and said, "A friend that you've been seen flirting with, kissing, and leaving with on numerous occasions during work hours."

Ron's breathing had gotten heavy as he struggled to keep his anger in check. Damn his colleagues for ratting him out about his affair with Liza. And damn Hermione! That bitch has put him in a position that he was not sure how to get out of.

Langler could see that Shupper had gotten to the red head and decided to give one more push, just to see if he would explode; he most likely would. Moving to stand directly in front of Ron, the Auror said, "Let's face it, Weasley. You've been domestically abusing your wife and having an affair behind her back. And the reasons why you snapped and hurt her enough to practically kill her and place her in the hospital is because she found a better man and better company in your mortal enemy and that she was no longer going to put up with your bull. And you know for a fact that she deserves better than you and you don't want her to believe that. But you know that it is too late, because she knows she deserves better. And guess what? She's found better, someone who actually loves her, and his name is Draco Lucius Malfoy. You've lost your wife to that man and it infuriated you so much that you raped and beat her, only leading her back to the arms of the man that you hate."

Shupper and Langler both smiled when they knew they had Ron. Ron had begun struggling violently the more Langler spoke and finally began to scream, a confession spewing out of his mouth as his face turned redder than his hair.

"FINE! YES, I DID IT! I'VE BEATEN AND RAPED HERMIONE FOR YEARS! AND THEN SHE DECIDES THAT SHE FINDS THAT DEATH EATER SCUM MALFOY BETTER THAN ME! I PUT HER IN HER PLACE, SHOWED HER WHO SHE BELONGED TO! NO ONE, NOT EVEN MALFOY WILL WANT WHAT IS LEFT OF THAT BITCH, AND THAT WON'T EVER CHANGE! IF YOU ASK ME, SHE SHOULD HAVE DIED! MAYBE THEN I WOULDN'T BE HERE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU!" Ron yelled.

Langler calmly placed a Silencing Charm on the screaming man, satisfied with the confession that he had gotten. Now all he needed to do was place the memory in a pensive to be reviewed and saved for the upcoming trial against Auror Weasley. He and Shupper left the Interrogation Room, leaving Ron thrashing and silently yelling. The partners looked at each other before Shupper smiled and said, "Good job. Mentioning Mr. Malfoy being better than him really set him off, and enough to give a confession."

"I figured that if I mentioned how Ms. Granger found Mr. Malfoy more appealing Weasley wouldn't be able to take it with everything else we laid before him," Langler replied before walking away with a small smile on his face.

Shupper shook her head as she smiled, following her partner to report to Kingsley all of the information that they had learned.

* * *

Draco was lying next to Hermione on her hospital bed as she slept, his arms wrapped around her as she snuggled into him in her sleep. They had had lunch together, but the witch wasn't able to eat much after a week without eating and having potions spelled into her stomach. The two of them had talked for a while, discussing Hermione's moving into Draco's townhome and the trial that was coming where she would possibly have to recount what had happened to her again for the jury to hear. Hermione had said that she didn't mind and that if it would be enough to put Ron in Azkaban, then she would gladly do it.

He kissed her forehead and held her closer, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back. He thought about closing his own eyes and taking a nap with his love when he noticed Healer Hallowhide returning with Potter behind him. Gently letting go of Hermione, Draco got up from the bed and stood up as the healer and Potter reached Hermione's hospital bed.

Hallowhide smiled and said, "I just came to take another diagnostic and Auror Potter came to visit his friend again."

Draco nodded and watched as the Healer waved his wand over Hermione's sleeping form before a sheet of paper appeared in the air. Hallowhide took the paper and read over it before nodding with a satisfied smile. He looked at the two men and said, "Everything looks good so far. If these readings continue to look like this and better within the next few days, we can release Ms. Granger within the week."

"That's great, thank you so much," Harry said before the Healer walked away. Once Hallowhide was out of earshot, he turned to Malfoy and said, "I see you are still here."

"Of course I am, Potter. I do care for her after all," Draco replied. He turned his head back to the bed when Hermione made a noise in her sleep. Sitting back down on the bed, Draco gently ran his fingers through the brunette's hair, settling her deeper into her sleep as she sighed and smiled softly.

Harry smiled softly at the sight, never thinking he'd ever seen Malfoy of all people being affectionate. Yet here he was where he had been for the past week with his best friend, watching her and praying that she would wake up. If there was any doubt that Draco did not love and care Hermione, it was no longer there. Harry believed someone would have to be blind to not see how much Draco loved his best friend, and how much she loved him in return.

With a smile Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, instantly getting the blond wizard's attention. Harry smiled at his ex-enemy and said, "Promise me that you'll take care of her, Malfoy."

Draco nodded and said, "I promise, even though that was a given."

The two chuckled before Harry held out his hand, saying, "If your offer for a friendship between us still stands after twelve years, I'd like to accept it now."

Harry waited, seeing at how what he said surprised the other man. Grey eyes widened slightly before his customary Malfoy smirk found its way on his face. Taking Harry's hand in his, Draco shook it and said, "Of course it still stands, Potter. It has to now that I've become someone important to your friend."

Draco chuckled when Potter rolled his eyes before telling him to tell Hermione that he stopped by. He told him that he would and watched as the Auror left. Turning his attention back to his sleeping lover, he lied back down next to her and wrapped his arms around her again. Hermione sighed in her sleep and wrapped her own arms around the man, unconsciously holding him close to her. Smiling Draco kissed her lips softly and whispered, "I love you, Hermione. And I promise to love you until the day I die and even after."


	17. Chapter 16

Fraternizing with the Enemy

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Fraternizing with the Enemy

Chapter 16

Hermione was happy when she was finally released from St. Mungo's and allowed to go home. Of course, her new home was now Draco's townhome, seeing as she was now living with him. While she had been in the hospital, Draco had unpacked all of her clothes and put them in his drawers next to his clothes, hanging whatever could be hung in his closet. All of her other things he left in her suitcase, deciding to let her place those around his home when she arrived. Hermione had been surprised to see snow falling from the sky and covering the ground when she and Draco had stepped outside of the hospital, and even more surprised to see the inside of her lover's home decorated for Christmas.

"It is that time of year love, and I wanted to surprise you with it," Draco had said to her, giving her a kiss on her cheek after closing the door behind them. Needless to say, Hermione was amazed and touched by all that Draco was doing to make her feel right at home.

Healer Hallowhide had told them that Hermione, though fully recovered by their records, should not do anything streinous for two more weeks and that any sexual intercourse was strictly off limits for at least a month. Hermione understood why as it was possible the tissues in her private areas were still healing from being raped, but she also had needs, needs that needed to be fulfilled by a certain blond wizard that she loved very much. Draco however was adamant about following the Healer's orders to make sure that the witch was alright; Hermione couldn't blame him for it and allowed him to pamper her. She had asked him about his studies and if he was missing anything important. His response was that Madame Pompfrey was allowing him time off from his studies until after Ron's trial. His Potions instructor wasn't as understanding and told him that he had only one week after Hermione was released before he needed to get back to work.

All of the Wizarding World knew what had happened to Hermione and were shocked and disgusted that none other than her husband, best friend to Harry Potter and a member of the Golden Trio Ron Weasley was to blame. The Weasley family got a lot of letters telling them that they were sorry they had such a horrid excuse for a son and brother and that they hoped the man rotted in the darkest cell Azkaban had to offer; some of the letters said they hoped Ron would be Kissed by the Dementors. It wasn't nice, but considering everything that had happened and had been learned, it was understandable where all the hostility came from.

The public had also been shocked to learn that Hermione was in a relationship with Draco Malfoy. There were many people that still despised the Malfoy family and didn't approve of their relationship, but those people were overshadowed by those that supported their relationship and believed Malfoy to be a better suited match to Hermione. Those comments and thoughts grew even more when it was told that Draco was the one to take care of Hermione in her time of need and sat by her bedside in the hospital the whole time she was in St. Mungo's. For once, it seemed like the public were on Draco's side and were starting to see him for the caring man that he truly was.

Despite all of that the first week Hermione had been home, she and Draco enjoyed each other's company and time together, away from the public eye and nosy reporters. Life seemed to be good for them and with Christmas right around the corner, it was sure to be a bright season for Hermione for the first time in years.

* * *

Today was the day of Ron's trial, literally two days before Christmas. It was unconventional that they were having in light of the holidays, but it needed to be done. Hermione laid awake in the bed she now shared with Draco, staring out the window at the snow falling while biting her lips worriedly. She knew the trial would most likely ride in her favor, but she was still nervous about something going wrong.

A strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her against a hard body. She turned to her head to see Draco staring down at her, his face still full of sleep but his grey eyes regarding her with concern. His shoulder length hair was disheveled from sleep and looked absolutely sexy. Draco gently turned her over onto her back before propping himself on his arm, his head resting on his hand. Gently gripping her satin gown covered waist, he softly whispered, "What's the matter?"

Hermione took his free hand and laced their fingers together, looking at how her lover's bigger hand fit against hers perfectly. Sighing she looked up at him and said, "I'm just nervous, I guess."

"You shouldn't be," Draco instantly responded, lying his scruffy chin down on his exposed shoulder.

"But I am, though. What if something goes wrong during the trial? What if Ron has somehow found favor with someone and they let him off?"

"That isn't going to happen, Hermione. Weasel will be thrown in Azkaban or Kissed after he is found guilty for everything he's done. Besides it will be impossible to lose; the lawyer I hired that is taking care of your divorce is also going to be representing you today."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he was Lucius' lawyer and the man owes me a favor or two."

The smug look on Draco's face made Hermione shake her head and roll her eyes. Smiling she took her hand to lift Draco's head from her shoulder, caressing his cheek before saying, "You need to shave."

Draco laughed out loud before planting a kiss on his love's succulent lips and getting out of the bed, going to the bathroom to use the toilet and shave his face. Hermione also got out of bed and walked over to the walk-in closet, the light automatically coming on as soon as she stepped in. Going over to her clothes, she grabbed a nice red dress with half sleeves and stopped just above her knees, as well as just above her cleavage. She changed out of her satin nightgown and put on her black bra before putting the dress on, magically zipping it up in the back. She grabbed a pair of black heels and put them on before looking at herself in the full length dress. Hermione had chosen the color red to represent her strength walking into the trial and facing once again Ron and all of the horrible things he did to her, but also letting everyone know, including Ron, that she wasn't going to let it hold her down. In a way she should thank Ron, because if hadn't done what he did to her, she wouldn't have ever met Draco again and fallen in love.

Pleased with her look she left the bedroom and walked to the bathroom where she found Draco splashing water on his clean shaven face. The man took a towel and dried his face before looking at Hermione's appearance. Grinning he turned to her and said, "There's my brave looking Granger."

Hermione giggled and bumped the man with her hip so she could brush her teeth. Draco followed suit and the two of them brushed their teeth together, giving each other loving looks in the mirror. Once they were done Draco left for the bedroom to find a suit to put on while Hermione emptied her bladder and washed her own face. Leaving the bathroom after doing that, she walked back into the bedroom to see Draco dressing. She went over to the vanity that Draco had gotten her and sat down, putting on a pair of diamond earrings before combing her slightly bushy hair. She placed her brown hair up in a chignon updo leaving two tendrils to frame her face. Nodding to herself she turned to face Draco who was fully dressed in his suit attire and had just finished putting his own hair in a low ponytail. The man grinned at her and asked, "Are you ready?"

When Hermione nodded he walked over to her and helped her stand, grabbing both his and Hermione's wands on their way out of their bedroom to head down the stairs to the fireplace to Floo to the Ministry. It was almost time for the trial to begin.

* * *

Hermione couldn't keep her leg from bouncing as she waited for the trial to begin. The Aurors hadn't brought Ron in yet but they would be soon. Kingsley was already seated where the Minister of Magic would sit to preside over the trial. The man looked over at her and gave her an encouraging nod, silently letting her know everything would be alright. Draco's hand was holding hers and he gave it a squeeze when Aurors Shupper and Langler brought Ron in wearing magical handcuffs that restricted his magic. Ron was looking aggravated and he had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept. Draco hoped his lack of sleep was from the guilt that should have kicked in the moment he was arrested. Once he was seated facing the Wizengamot, Kingsley banged the gavel and said in a loud voice, "This trial is now in session. The case of Auror Ronald Bilius Weasley vs. Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley will now commence."

A man of in his mid-forties with graying brown hair and green eyes stepped forward and said, "As you all know, we are here today to show the evidence of domestic abuse and rape that Mr. Weasley has done to his spouse, Mrs. Granger-Weasley. My client was sent to St. Mungo's from the severity of injuries sustained during her last domestic abuse attack. All of these allegations have been stated by Mrs. Granger-Weasley herself against you to be spoken here in a court of law. Do you plead guilty or not, Mr. Weasley?"

"Not guilty," Ron spat at the man.

Draco scoffed and muttered, "Of course."

The lawyer nodded with a smirk and said, "Alright, then. Let us bring forth the evidence that supposedly claims that Mrs. Granger-Weasley has been lying. Minister, if you could be so kind, please allow me to play the recording that Aurors Shupper and Langler took of Mrs. Granger-Weasley's confession while she was still in the hospital."

Kingsley nodded and said, "Of course, Mr. Ingsworth."

Ingsworth walked over to Langler who handed him the recorder and cast an Amplifying Charm on the device before pressing 'play'. The conversation held between Hermione, Draco, and the Aurors was heard by all of the Wizengamot and other witches and wizards that came to be witness to the trial. A reporter (not Rita Skeeter) was furiously taking notes as the recording played on, wanting to make sure she got everything. After the recording played out, there was uproar among the spectators to which Kingsley had to quiet down by banging the gavel. When everyone had quieted down Kingsley told Ingsworth to proceed.

"That was the first bit of evidence. Now I present the second bit of evidence, memories from Mrs. Granger-Weasley herself that she willingly gave to Aurors Shupper and Langler to present," the lawyer said. Pulling a vial containing silvery threads in it, Ingsworth walked over to the Pensieve that would project the memories on a magical screen for the Wizengamot to observe. The memory of Ron's first ever beating of Hermione played for everyone to see, followed by all of the ones that happened for the next two years. Tears had weld up in Hermione's eyes when it showed Ron rape her, but Draco's comforting hand rubbed and squeezed her own made her feel better. Batting the tears away, Hermione continued to watch her memories play out until the very last one where she was subjected to the Cruciatus Curse and was able to blast Ron off of her the night she left the cottage.

Uproar started again when the memories finished, Kingsley quieting everyone down again before saying, "Another outburst from you all again like that and I will have you all thrown out."

When everyone stayed silent, Ingsworth fished out the memories and put them back in the empty vial before saying, "Now I present the medical records that I was able to get from Healer Hallowhide, the Healer that was taking care of Mrs. Granger-Weasley while she was in St. Mungo's."

Pulling some papers out of his robes he handed them to Kingsley who read over them, his eyebrows rising in surprise before he passed them to Amelia Bones to pass around the rest of the Wizengamot court. While that was happening, the lawyer said, "And finally, my last piece of evidence is the memories of Auror Shupper and Langler from when they interrogated Mr. Weasley, gaining a confession in the process."

Like with Hermione's memories, he poured the two Aurors memories in the Pensieve and, along with everyone else, watched the interrogation of Ron Weasley, surprised gasps sounding when the ginger exploded and admitted his assault upon his wife. After the memory ended, Ingsworth faced a flabbergasted Weasley. He couldn't help but smirk, knowing the man was surprised at all of the evidence against him. Stepping in front of him he said, "All of the evidence of your wrong doings have been laid before you, Mr. Weasley. What have you to say to that now?"

Ron's mouth opened and closed several times before his entire face turned red in anger. Whirling his head around to face Hermione he yelled, "YOU WHORE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME?! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"That's enough," Kingsley said loudly, giving three loud bangs with the gavel on the raised desk he sat behind. "We will now vote to consider whether or not Auror Ronald Bilius Weasley is innocent or guilty of domestic abuse, rape, and the use of the Cruciatus Curse against Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley. Those that find Auror Weasley innocent, please raise your hands."

No hands were raised at the statement, making Hermione hold her breath at the sight. Kingsley nodded and said, "Those that find him guilty, please raise your hands."

All of the hands of the Wizengamot, including Kingsley's, appeared in the air. The dark man nodded and looked at Ron squarely saying, "Auror Weasley, you have been found guilty on all counts. You are sentenced fifty years to life in a maximum security cell in Azkaban. You will be immediately sentenced to the Kiss should you try to escape from containment. You are now and forever stripped of your Auror title, a position that you don't deserve. An Auror is supposed to protect people and help them in their times of need, not harm them and inflict more damage. This court is adjourned." And with that, the final bang of the gavel ended the trial.

Ron's screams and shouts were heard over the talking of the crowd as he was dragged away by Shupper and Langler. Hermione couldn't believe it; it was all over. Relief washed over her, causing her to burst into tears as Draco held her close. Many people came to talk to Hermione, wanting to congratulate her on her win of the trial and apologize, but Draco kindly asked them to leave them be and to just send letters since it was apparent Hermione's pent up emotions were finally surfacing.

Through the crowd Draco spotted a blonde woman glaring at them, more specifically at Hermione. He saw her pull out a wand and aim in at them, the first syllabal of the Killing Curse passing through her lips. Quickly Draco pointed his own want at her, yelling, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

The crowd let out a surprised gasp as they saw a petrified blonde woman fall on her back. Hermione and Draco walked over to her and peered down at her, Hermione recognizing her as Ron's lover Liza. Kingsley, who had been coming to speak with Hermione and Draco, looked with them and cast binds on Liza before canceling the Body Freezing Spell as he pulled her into a standing position. As soon as he did, the woman began yelling.

"How dare you get Ron thrown in Azkaban?! You horrible wench!" Liza yelled at Hermione. "We're having a baby and you expect me to raise it without him?! You're heartless!"

Liza was immediately silenced when Hermione reached out and slapped the blonde across the face, a yelp coming from Liza's mouth. Glaring at her, Hermione said, "Do shut up. You probably knew what that bastard was doing to me. He got everything he deserved today, and you should know better than to try and cast the Killing Curse in front of the Minister of Magic. I would gladly fight you right now for trying to kill me, but unlike you I'm a classy woman."

Kingsley immediately told some Aurors on standby to take Liza away as she kicked and screamed, cursing Hermione's name loudly as Kingsley followed behind. Hermione sighed and leant against Draco who wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Their moment was interrupted by Lawyer Ingsworth who cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Malfoy. But I thought that Mrs. Granger-Weasley would like this," Ingsworth said as he handed a folded piece of paper to the witch. Hermione took it and opened it, reading its contents before letting out a happy squeal.

"Look!" she said as she shoved the document in her lover's face. Draco took the paper and read it as well, a grin appearing on his face as he looked at two signatures (one neat, the other hideous) on an official divorce document.

Ingsworth smiled and said, "The boy signed it with no hesistation. You are now once again Ms. Hermione Jean Granger. Congratulations." He kissed the back of Hermione's hand before excusing himself. Once he was gone, Draco spun his love around to face him so he could kiss her passionately on her lips.

Hermione giggled happily into the kiss before pulling away, her brown eyes shining brightly the way they once had years ago. Draco couldn't get over how happy he was to be able to see that shine once again. Kissing her once again, he said, "Let's go to Malfoy Manor. Mother, your parents, Potter, the Weaslette, and the Weasley twins are waiting for us there to celebrate."

Nodding, Hermione held onto Draco's hand as they headed out of the courtroom to one of the many Floo Networks to go to Malfoy Manor. As the two of them walked into one, they both couldn't help but smile knowing that a dark chapter of Hermione's life had finally come to a close.


	18. Chapter 17

Fraternizing with the Enemy

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Fraternizing with the Enemy

Chapter 17

As soon as Hermione stepped out of the fireplace with Draco at Malfoy Manor, she was immediately scooped up into a tight hug by two sets of arms. Flashes of red let her know that it was the Weasley twins who were hugging her, lifting her about half a foot off the ground.

"Fred! George!" Hermione cried a bit strained. The two men were strong and were practically squeezing the life out of her. Even so, she couldn't help but smile, happy to see them just as much as they were happy to see her. As soon as she was let go by the twins, she was immediately wrapped up in another hug by Harry.

Hugging Hermione closely Harry said, "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I should have warned you ahead of time that Ron wasn't going to be in his right mind when he found out. I should have sent a Patronus or a letter; just something to warn you. It's my fault you ended up in St. Mungo's; I'm so sorry, Hermione."

Hermione hugged Harry back and kissed his cheek, saying, "It's alright, Harry; it's fine. Don't blame yourself for what happened." When she pulled away, she wiped the tears that were about to leak from his green eyes before kissing his forehead and hugging him once more.

Ginny stepped up and hugged her best friend, congratulating her on her win of the trial and putting her brother behind bars. Shaking her head she apologized and said that she too wished she did something to help. Hermione told her she was forgiven and that it was all in the past so now they could move forward.

"Well now all you got to do is get divorced from our brother and everything will be perfect," George said, Fred nodding in agreement.

"It's already been done. As soon as the trial was over, Draco's lawyer handed me the official signed divorce documents. I am now once again Hermione Jean Granger," Hermione said with a happy grin on her face. She giggled when all her friends cheered and blushed when Draco kissed her on her cheek.

Narcissa stepped forward with a proud smile on her face and wrapped the young witch in her arms, holding her close in a motherly hug. In a soft voice she said, "I am so proud of you, Hermione. And I am proud to be able to call you my daughter one day."

Before Hermione could ask the Lady what she meant, she was pulled out of her arms and wrapped up in the arms of her own mother. Jean held tightly to her daughter as tears spilled from her eyes, her hand stroking Hermione's hair. Pulling away she cupped her face and said, "Oh dear, I'm so happy you are alright. When Mrs. Malfoy told us what had happened to you, we were terrified."

"Why didn't you tell us that you were being abused? We could have done something," Robert asked, a pained expression on his face as he thought of all that his only child had gone through in his and his wife's absence. "I understand we couldn't have done anything earlier, but why not tell us as soon as we were found? Do you have any idea how less of a father I feel for not being able to protect my princess?"

Hermione's brown eyes welled up with tears and couldn't stop them from spilling at the guilt that swamped her. She knew her parents weren't blaming her for not telling them about Ron, but that they were blaming themselves. A sob escaped her before she said, "I'm sorry, daddy. I'm really sorry. I don't want you to feel guilty; it's my fault for not telling you. You and mum shouldn't blame yourselves."

"How can we not? It is in a parent's nature to blame themselves when something happens to their child, whether it is in or out of their control," Jean said, a sad smile on her face. Hugging her daughter again, she said, "We love you, Hermione; don't you ever forget that."

Hermione nodded and sobbed as her father wrapped his arms around both her and her mother, her guilt still present but relief filling her from the love and forgiveness that she was receiving from her parents. Narcissa smiled and told everyone else to leave the family be for the time being and to wait for them in the dining room where they would celebrate. As they walked away Narcissa trailed behind to walk with her son.

"Yes, mother?" Draco asked, immediately knowing his mother wanted to say something to him that she didn't want to be heard from anyone else.

"I want to know when you plan on making an honest woman out of Hermione," Narcissa said as if it were obvious.

Draco sighed and said, "Not yet, mother as it is too early. I want to ask her to marry me and I will one day, just not now. She just got divorced and got to see that bastard taken to Azkaban. And you saw what just happened between her and the Grangers. She needs some time to fully get over everything and we need at least another year before I ask her to marry me."

Narcissa nodded and told him that once he was ready she would give him the key to the Malfoy family vault so that he could get the engagement ring that was specifically for the next Mrs. Malfoy. She told him it was the same ring that she wore when she became engaged to Lucius, but told him to have a jeweler change it so that it would fit more to Hermione's personality. Draco nodded and entered the dining room where the other's were waiting and sat down, leaving three empty chairs at the table. Draco and Narcissa sat on either end of the table, an empty chair on either side of Narcissa for Jean and Robert to sit at. There was an empty chair next to Draco for Hermione, and Harry, Ginny, and the Weasley twins finished filling the rest of the table. It wasn't long before Hermione walked in followed by her parents and sat down; pretty soon everyone was talking and eating happily, glad that they were all together celebrating something that was very well deserved.

* * *

After lunch everyone went back to the parlor and sat down, talking some more about anything other than the trial, which was fine with Hermione. She wanted to forget it and just go home and rest for a while. She and Draco were seated on the loveseat and she was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. Draco smiled down at her as he realized that was rather tired; it must have been from the emotional ride she had gone through going into and out of the trial against Weasley, as well as the confrontation with her parents. Turning to Narcissa he said, "Please excuse us, Mother. Hermione seems to be tired and I think it best for me to take her home.

Narcissa nodded and said, "Of course, dear. I will right to you later on this evening."

Draco nodded and bid everyone else 'farewell', as did Hermione who hugged her parents 'goodbye' before leaving Malfoy Manor with her lover. The two of them stepped outside of the gates before Apparating to Draco's townhouse, surprised at the amount of reporters and supporters there from the trail. Apparently the reporter that was at the trial wasted no time and wrote the article about Ron's sentencing, and then it was printed in The Daily Prophet and sent out to everyone to read. Draco and Hermione quickly and kindly rebuffed the questions and comments thrown at them before entering their home, Draco immediately locking the door behind them and throwing a ward over the door in case they tried to get inside.

Both of them let out a sigh before laughing out loud together. Hermione ran over to Draco and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Draco caught her and quirked an eyebrow as he smirked, asking, "And what is it that you want, Ms. Granger?"

"Please Draco? I know Healer Hallowhide said not to engage in coitus for a month, but you can still pleasure me," Hermione said, pouting her lips and widening her brown doe eyes.

"Only you would call sex 'coitus', Hermione," Draco said as he shook his head fondly. Holding her tightly he walked over to the staircase and carried her all the way up the stairs. Entering the bedroom he dropped her on her back on the bed, shedding his suit jacket before crawling over Hermione. Smiling he said, "Though I will take you up on your offer to pleasure you, but only if you return the favor."

Hermione's brown eyes darkened with lust as she nodded, softly saying, "Of course."

The blond wizard smiled lovingly before dipping his head to claim his witch's lips. It wasn't long before they were naked, panting, moaning and groaning in pleasure. There was no penetration, but the way their mouths worked each other made up for it. Draco and Hermione climaxed together, moaning at the taste of their lover's essence on their tongue's before Hermione got off of Draco and turned back around to face him. She dropped down next to him and curled into his side, letting him wrap his strong arm around her and pull her flush into his side.

Draco kissed Hermione's forehead and whispered, "I love you, Granger."

Hermione giggled softly and replied, "And I love you, Malfoy. I love you so much."

The two of them drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each others' arms with nothing but their love for each other. And they knew that when they woke up, that love would help to lead them on their journey through life together.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The story is coming to a close. Stay tuned for a two-part epilogue. Thanks so much to those of you that have favorite, followed, and continued to read my story. Love, SehunsBae37.**


	19. Epilogue Part 1

Fraternizing with the Enemy

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Fraternizing with the Enemy

Epilogue Part 1

 _(1 Year Later…)_

Hermione sighed with a smile as she left her office building, waving goodbye to her remaining employees. She loved working in her office, but she would be lying if she said she didn't like going home after work was over. A month after the trial against Ron Hermione decided she wanted to start and create a support office and foundation for witches and wizards who were being domestically abused, as well as to help them be able to stay strong during the hard times and find the courage to leave their abusers and turn them in. She had presented this idea to Draco who immediately jumped on board, then presented it to Narcissa. The Lady was pleased with Hermione's decision and told her to let her know if she needed any help at all. Hermione surprised Narcissa by asking her if she wanted to be her vice president with the support office. She made sure to tell her that she wouldn't have to actually show up if she didn't want to, but Narcissa waved that off and said she'd be happy to accept the position, as well as show up in the office once it was set up. It wasn't until May that Hermione's support office and foundation was done and she called it _Help & Support for the Magically_ _Abused_ or HSMA for short. Hermione was surprised at the amount of magical people that showed up for support as soon as the office opened. Narcissa had told her that many witches and wizards were abused or had been, but it was thanks to Hermione's courage to expose Ron and get him sent to Azkaban that the abused decided to step up and speak about their own abuse. It made Hermione feel really warm inside knowing that she was helping to make a difference in the Wizarding World.

Two months after Hermione's organization opened and was announced in The Daily Prophet, it was printed that Ron had somehow escaped his cell in Azkaban and was on his way back to finish what he started with Hermione. Unfortunately for him he ran into Draco who was out searching for rare plant ingredients for his Potions report, and the moment the blond man saw the red head he cursed him so badly that he left the ginger unconscious. Draco took Ron to the Ministry where Kingsley had no choice but to submit him to the Dementor's Kiss. The Kiss was only public to those in the Ministry courtroom and Kingsley hated breaking the news to the Weasley family. The one person that seemed most upset was Liza and she had tried to strangle Kingsley for it. The seven month pregnant blonde was placed in a holding cell to await sentencing for attacking the Minister of Magic and attempting murder. However when they went back for her they found her dead holding a wailing newborn. Apparently Liza worked herself up so much that she went into labor and had hers and Ron's child, but because no one was around to help her she ended up bleeding out. The baby boy was going to be put up for adoption but Fred and Harry decided to take him in and raise him; he was Fred's nephew after all and Fred still loved his little brother despite all of the horrible things he did. As for Harry, Ron was his first friend and he believed that even as Ron turned into someone he couldn't recognize his child shouldn't be shunned. Once the papers were made official with the adoption of the baby boy, Fred and Harry named him Gregor Felix Potter-Weasley.

The Weasley family accepted Draco as Hermione's partner and into the Weasley clan easily enough, though Draco wasn't sure he liked being called 'an honorary Weasley'. Harry had laughed and told him that Hermione already was one and if he was going to be with her, he would have to be informally inducted into the Weasley family. Despite that Draco had a good time with the Weasley family and revealed he had passed his Healer's exam and was now an official Healer, license and all. Everyone was really happy for him and Hermione whispered to him that they would continue the celebration at home. Needless to say, that had been a _very_ wonderful celebration at their townhome.

Hermione waved at passerby's as she walked along Diagon Alley, wanting to make it to the Leaky Cauldron where Draco was waiting for her. He had sent her an owl telling her that he had some news as well as a surprise for her and told her to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as she entered, Tom greeted her with a smile.

"Hello again, Hermione," the pub owner said.

"Hello, Tom," Hermione replied with a smile. "Did you happen to know where Draco is in here?"

Tom nodded and pointed towards the back saying, "Right back there where you two first sat in here and had lunch a year ago."

Hermione smiled as she remembered that day. That was the day Draco got her to open up to him about her abuse. If she thought about it, it was also the day that their relationship began. Thanking Tom she walked away and towards the back of the pub. She found Draco sitting in the same two person booth they had sat in a year ago. Draco's blond hair had grown and was still in its customary low ponytail, but instead of being shoulder length it was now at his shoulder blades. Hermione still liked his hair long, but she preferred it the way it had been when they had met again after six years.

Sneaking up behind him Hermione kissed the pale cheek before happily saying, "Hello!"

Draco smiled lovingly and kissed her on the lips as he replied, "Hello, my love. Please sit down; I have some great news to share."

The brunette sat across from Draco and took a sip of the Butterbeer that her lover had ordered for her already. Once she swallowed her mouthful she asked, "So what is this great news that you have to share? And what is the surprise?"

"The news first, Hermione," Draco said with a chuckle. Taking a deep breath he reached into his shirt picket pulled out a magically shrunken rolled up piece of paper. Enlarging it he passed it off to the witch and watched as she unrolled it and read over the words. He couldn't help but smirk as her brown eyes widened in surprise and her mouth dropped open. Putting the paper down Hermione asked in astonishment, "Is this for real?"

"Yes. I improved Severus' Wolfsbane Potion so that when werewolves take it, they will be permanently cured of their lycanthropy. I turned it in for my final exam and it was given to four young werewolves the night of a full moon. When the full moon appeared we waited to see if they would turn, but they never did; we waited until sunrise and they stayed human. Because of that I was able to pass my exam and Minister Shacklebolt wants to hold a ceremony to present me with the Order of Merlin, Second Class. Hermione, you are looking at the second youngest Potions Master in all of Wizarding Britain," Draco said with a proud grin.

Hermione didn't know what to say, she was so shocked. All she could do was look and smile at the blond wizard proudly. Finally finding her voice she said, "Draco, I'm so proud of you. Congratulations!"

Draco smiled and thanked his love, enjoying her congratulations even more when she leaned across the table and kissed him passionately. When they let go he said, "Now for the surprise. When we get home change into something nice, because I'm going to take you somewhere that should mean a lot to you."

Brown eyes stared into grey in question for a moment before Hermione nodded. The couple stood up and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron hand in hand, waving goodbye to Tom as they passed. As soon as they were outside they Disapparated to their home and entered. Excited about what the surprise could be Hermione rushed upstairs to the bathroom to take a quick shower before picking out her outfit for the night. She washed herself quickly but thoroughly, and when she was done drying herself she went into hers and Draco's bedroom and picked out a clean pair of knickers and strapless bra. Putting those on she walked into the closet and browsed her dresses, wondering which one she should wear. Her eyes fell on the silver dress she wore the night she confessed her feelings to her lover, the memory of that night making her blush, but she decided to bypass it for something different. Spotting a new green halter dress she grabbed that and put it on along with some gold platform heels. She then walked over to her vanity and put on golden earrings and bracelets to help accent the heels. Wondering if she should wear any makeup she decided on simple golden eyeliner for her top lid and some mascara. She wore a faint blush and painted her lips nude before adding a clear gloss over them to make them shiny. Taking her wand she pointed it at her hair and made it pin itself up in a neat side bun with a few tendrils framing her face. Deeming herself presentable she grabbed her champagne colored clutch and left the bedroom, heading downstairs to where Draco was waiting already dressed in a suit and tie. When Draco looked at her descending the stairs, he smiled and said, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a grin. She then noticed that her lover's hair was back to being shoulder length again, prompting her to say, "You cut your hair."

"That I did," Draco said matter-of-factly. "Are you ready?"

When Hermione nodded in confirmation Draco took her hand and led her outside of their townhome, locking the door behind them. Holding his witch's hand tightly Draco Disapparated them away from their home, their feet hitting the ground of their destination a good ten seconds later. Opening her eyes Hermione gasped when she saw where exactly the two of them had Apparated to. The two of them were back in New York; more specifically at the dinner boat Draco took her to on their date, the night that changed the dynamics of their relationship and Hermione's life. Turning to face her lover Hermione smiled and couldn't help but kiss him on his cheeks. Draco smiled and held her hand tightly as he led her to the boat, letting the host know of his reservation, and then following said host to their reserved table.

Once the two of them were seated and their orders were taken, the brunette turned to the blond and said, "This is quite the surprise, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco chuckled and replied, "I thought it would be a good idea to return to the place where we confessed our love to each other, Ms. Granger. After all, it has been a year exactly since you admitted that you loved me."

Hermione blushed and looked away, taking a sip of her water while ignoring her lover's laugh. When she thought about it Draco was right. Today would make exactly one full year since she told Draco that she was in love with him, when she finally believed his words and affections towards her. A happy smile appeared on her face at the thought, the action not passing the blond's attention. Pretty soon their food arrived and they sat and ate contentedly, talking quietly to each other and telling each other about their day. Other than the news of Draco becoming Wizarding Britain's second youngest Potions Master, his work as a Healer was becoming very rewarding. He was currently working as an assistant to Madame Pompfrey rather than interning under her, and was also working part time at St. Mungo's. Most if not all of the Healers there trusted him and liked working with him despite his surname and the patients trusted him. Draco was currently working in the Psychiatric Ward and was helping to oversee the cases of the Longbottoms. He wanted to try and reverse the damage that his aunt had done to them which Hermione thought was very noble of him to do. When Draco told her that Neville was open to it though very cautious of him, she couldn't help but laugh a bit. Hermione then told Draco about her day at her office; another witch had joined the HSMA who had apparently been abused by her betrothed a year before the official engagement. She had tried telling her parents but they brushed off her concerns; she tried telling her fiancé's parents but they didn't believe her either. The fiancé was furious and beat her for daring to "lie" to their parents about him "taking care" of her. Draco looked disgusted but was satisfied when Hermione told him that she was going to work with her personally and try to build her confidence back up.

The dance floor was full of friends, family, and couple's dancing together, to which Hermione asked Draco if he wanted to dance again. Draco raised a single eyebrow as he looked at her over his wine glass, somehow still being able to give her a deadpan look. Hermione giggled and nodded, accepting that her beloved didn't want to dance. She gazed at him as he looked over the dancing crowd, noticing his lower jaw moving back and forth. In her relationship with Draco, Hermione had figured out that whenever Draco seemed to be grinding his teeth, he was thinking hard or worrying about something. Even though he wasn't looking at her, she could see a bit of anxiousness in his grey eyes; he was worrying over something, but she wondered what it could be.

The waiter that had brought them their food returned with the bill, to which Draco paid for and they were left alone once again. After a while Draco sighed and stood up, holding his hand out to Hermione as he said, "Come up to the deck with me."

The brunette nodded and took Draco's hand, grabbing her clutch with the other and followed him towards the stairs that led to the upper deck. After climbing the stairs they stepped out onto the deck and breathed in the cool, fresh air. They walked over to the railing and watched as the dinner boat moved along the water, getting closer to the Statue of Liberty. Letting go of Draco's hand and walking a few steps away, Hermione couldn't stop the smile that crept on her face as she once again reminisced on a year ago. She turned to ask the blond man if he remembered that night (of course he did), but was shocked into silence to see him kneeling behind her, an extravagant diamond ring with the Malfoy family crest on either side of the diamond resting in a black velvet box.

Draco ground his teeth one more time before taking a breath and saying, "Hermione, I didn't think even once thirteen years ago that I would be together with you romantically. I can say that I didn't think that I would ever meet you again a year ago and fall in love with you, let alone become your friend. The broken woman that I saw a year ago is nowhere to be found today and that fire I love about you is burning once again. I know you say it is because of me, but it is really because of you, because you believed in yourself. I know our past hasn't been the best, but I can honestly say that I began looking forward to the future the moment I realized that I had fallen in love with you. I began to see a future with just you by my side. You make me complete and more of a man that I could ever imagine myself to be. I love you with every fiber of my being and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you unconditionally, if you'll have me. Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Hermione's breath left her as her brown eyes weld with tears. Was this for real? Was this really happening? She looked into sincere grey eyes, eyes that were full of fear at possible rejection, full of anxiousness at her silence, full of sincerity, and full of love that was held only for her. He had said that she made him a better man, but in reality he helped to make her a better woman. And she loved him more than she could ever believe that she could. Feeling her lungs burning, Hermione remembered to breathe and she gasped, her tears falling as she said, "Yes. Yes, I will marry you, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

A wide, happy, relieved grin spread across Draco's face as he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Hermione's left ring finger, a slight glow that was only noticeable to magical beings appearing as it adjusted itself to fit Hermione's finger perfectly. Draco stood and hugged Hermione, kissing her neck softly before planting his lips against hers, kissing her passionately as she responded just as vigorously. Applause surrounded them as the onlookers that were also on the deck of the boat smiled and clapped for the newly engaged couple. Once couple in particular remembered the same young couple from a year ago, remember having seen them talking on the deck of the boat, the brunette shedding tears as she and her blond lover exchanged 'I love you's'. Needless to say they were glad to see them reach this point in their relationship as well, as it was obvious that they were very much in love.

When the two of them were finished kissing, Draco held Hermione close as she admired the Malfoy family engagement ring on her finger. She couldn't believe that she was engaged to Draco! She would have said that it was too early for them to be engaged as they had only been together for a year, but if she thought about it their relationship also began a bit early so it was only fitting. Besides, they loved each other and didn't want anyone else in their lives. She honestly could not see herself with anyone else but Draco and after everything he had done to prove him love to her and that she was his one and only, that thought was only intensified.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked her when he noticed her still staring at the ring. Hermione nodded and answered, "I love it, and I love you. I love you so much."

Draco smiled and returned the sentiment before looking around to see if any of the Muggles were looking at them still. When it was clear that none were he quickly wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and Disapparated them away from the dinner boat. Their feet landed on a sidewalk in Times Square causing Hermione to look up at him in surprise. The blond winked at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they began walking, whispering in her ear in a seductive voice, "I was thinking that we could celebrate our engagement more privately."

A blush appeared on Hermione's face at the sultry suggestion Draco told her, but it didn't stop her from nodding in agreement. The two of them arrived at the Millennium Broadway Hotel where Draco requested a room. The clerk almost didn't give them one but when Draco presented a vast amount of money to pay for just one night, the clerk got them a room on the thirtieth floor immediately. Draco thanked the clerk as he took the room key and he and Hermione rushed off to the elevator, excitement radiating through their bodies for what was to come in just mere minutes.

* * *

Hermione fell back on the bed, Draco on top of her, and kissed her fiancé's lips hungrily. She moaned when he moved his lips from hers to her neck, biting and sucking on it as she ran her fingers through his blond hair. Gripping the blond locks she pulled him away from her neck and brought him back to her lips, sitting up on the bed and began taking off his suit jacket. Getting the idea Draco finished taking off the jacket and he unbuttoned his dress shirt while Hermione began to kick off her heels and unhook the halter part of her halter dress. The two of them however couldn't finish undressing themselves because of the need to touch one another. Hermione wandlessly banished their clothes, where they landed folded neatly on the other bed, and moaned at the feeling of Draco's naked body against hers. What really got her excited though was the feel of his hard erection pressing her hip. She moaned again when the blond began to slowly grind into her, making her wrap her legs around his waist and try to rub her wet twat against him.

Draco chuckled at his fiancé's actions before pulling his lips away from her shoulder, moving down her body until reached her wet center. Licking his lips he lightly licked her with his tongue, enjoying the slight jolt she gave from the action. Deciding to waste no time he began to lick and suck Hermione's clit and lower lips, listening to her loud groans and squeals. A hand on the back of his head pressed him down further into her core, fingers gripping the blond strands of hair as hips ground themselves into his face. Hermione's pleasured sounds were getting louder and Draco knew that she was about to cum. Not wanting her to do so he pulled away, making her whine in disappointment, before kissing her again allowing her to taste herself. He was surprised however when he was suddenly flipped onto his back, but his surprise turned to pleasure when a familiar and rather skilled mouth engulfed his pulsing member, humming around the organ as a tongue licked all over. Leaning up on his elbows Draco watched as Hermione gave him a blowjob, loving how she seemed to pay extra attention to his head and how she liked to lick and stick the tip of her tongue in the tiny slit on the tip of his penis. Hermione gave one particularly hard suck that had Draco almost cumming when she pulled off with an audible 'pop'. He groaned as he saw her grin mischievously at him and wink before kissing his cock head.

With a growl Draco switched their positions and spread Hermione's legs wide, muttering a quick contraception spell before plunging himself deep into his fiancé's wet opening. Both of them let out pleasured shouts at the feeling of being filled and being surrounded by tight heat. Draco began to thrust into Hermione, holding onto his love's waist as she gripped the comforter in her fists. Oh Merlin, did he love the feel of her clenching and welcoming him into her twat. And Hermione loved the feeling of his cock moving in and out of her, the tip always hitting her right in her g-spot.

"Mm, Draco, harder," Hermione moaned, moaning louder when Draco did as told and began moving faster. She clenched around him briefly causing him to groan a bit louder than usual and for him to thrust even faster and harder into her. Sweat poured down their bodies as they moved with each other, loving the feeling more than ever. Hermione reached up and grabbed Draco by his shoulders, her hands almost losing grip from the sweat that decorated his bare skin. Tugging him down she brought his lips to hers, pressing them hard against hers. They were kissing in an almost animalistic way, and Draco moved his lips back to Hermione's neck and began to suck and bite along the column.

The blond man could tell that the brunette was close to her orgasm. The way her nails dug into his back as she wrapped her arms around him was usually his indicator, letting him know that she was trying to hold out as long as possible. Smirking through his pants of pleasure he took his hand and brought it in between them, rubbing her clit frantically back and forth, adding pressure to increase the pleasure Hermione was feeling. Placing his lips next to her ear he dropped his voice lower than usual and asked in a really sexy voice, "Are you going to cum, Hermione?"

Hermione gasped at the sexy tone and nodded, breathlessly answering, "Yes, yes I want to cum so bad, Draco."

"Cum for me, then," Draco said, groaning loudly when Hermione's walls clamped down on him as she came hard, her juices colliding with Draco's semen as he too came inside of her from the pleasure. The two of them rode out their orgasms together, holding onto each other until they calmed down. With heavy pants Draco lifted himself on his arms, smiling as he gazed down at Hermione's dazed expression. Her trembling arms slid out from around Draco and her hands found the man's cheeks. She smiled and leant up to kiss him softly, letting out a soft whine when he pulled out of her and his essence slowly leaked out of her.

Putting his head onto her bare breasts, his ear right over her pounding heart, he said, "I love you."

Hermione smiled in response and ran her fingers through damp hair as she responded, "And I love you."

Draco smiled and gently took Hermione's left hand, bringing it to his lips where he kissed the engagement ring on her finger before threading their fingers together. The two of them couldn't help but smile as they basked in each other's presence. It wasn't just the afterglow making them smile like loons. No, it was the mere fact that they were now engaged to the love of their lives and would be together forever. With this thought in mind, the two of them fell into a happily contented sleep, completely oblivious to the outside world and anything else around them. In that moment, there was only them and their love for each other, and they were pleased with that.


	20. Epilogue Part 2

Fraternizing with the Enemy

DracoxHermione

Rated NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

Fraternizing with the Enemy

Epilogue Part 2

 _(3 Years Later…)_

Draco slowly drifted back into the world of wakefulness from being asleep all night. He smiled when he saw his wife of two and a half years sleeping peacefully on his chest. Caressing her messy locks he leaned down and kissed her on top of her head before looking back up at the ceiling with a smile on his face.

Three years ago he had asked Hermione to marry him and she had accepted. They were married five months later (not their choice but their mothers') and Draco had to say that was the happiest day of his life. The wedding was actually two weddings; one in the Muggle World for the rest of Hermione's family, then one in the Wizarding World. Hermione decided to choose just one dress to wear and Draco wore a tuxedo, throwing dress robes over the tuxedo for the wedding back in the Wizarding World. Narcissa had a hand in making Hermione's wedding dress, as well as Jean, and Hermione ended up being the most beautiful bride anyone had ever seen. Her white gown was form fitting, showing off all of the curves that she usually kept hidden; it was off the shoulder with a long, elegant train with embroidered lace along the edges and the same lace pattern around the waist, traveling up the torso to the edges of the sweetheart neckline and traveled around to the back of the gown where it was a low back. The gown itself was made of the finest silk and she had worn white heels covered in actual diamonds. Hermione wore diamond accessories to compliment the heels, courtesy of Narcissa. Jean had done her daughter's makeup so that she appeared fair, yet desirable at the same time before straightening her hair, followed by artificially curling it and pinning it up in a French twist updo. The veil was connected to a tiny tiara and sat perfectly in her hair, the part that went over her face stopping right below her chin and the rest of the veil hanging down her back and stopping right at her waist. Draco hadn't been able to take his eyes of his bride since the moment she appeared at the end of the aisle, and he had the joy of being able to experience watching her walk down the aisle towards him twice, tears in her eyes both times.

Their honeymoon had been in Paris, France and they had spent a whole month there sightseeing, fine dining, being extremely in love newlyweds, and doing lots and lots of lovemaking. They had come back with an assortment of different clothes and a new home, a new home that they hadn't bought while they were away. Apparently Narcissa and the Grangers had been discussing Draco and Hermione's living conditions and decided that the townhome was not a place to live and raise a family. They understood Hermione was used to living comfortably but they also wanted their future grandchildren to be aware of their family background on both sides. Coming to a consensus they had gone house shopping and settled on a large Victorian style house that could pass for a manor but wasn't, then they moved all of their things out of the townhome and into the house, placing the townhome on the market for sale with the promise of returning the key when the newlyweds returned from their honeymoon. Hermione and Draco had been shocked and Draco a tad upset, but they accepted the gift graciously and had been living happily ever since.

A year later Hermione found herself pregnant and nine months later gave birth to a healthy baby boy that they named Scorpius Robert Malfoy. They named their son to honor the naming tradition of the Malfoy men and to honor Hermione's father. Scorpius was the spitting image of his father; blond hair, grey eyes, everything that was Draco but in a smaller package. The only thing he didn't have from Draco was his little nose; that came from Hermione.

Draco sighed happily as he thought about the almost three years that he had spent with Hermione as his wife by his side. He felt blessed to have a woman love him despite everything he had ever done and despite the Dark Mark that was still on his arm. Not only that but she also blessed him with a son and created their own little family. He couldn't ask for anything more in the whole world.

"What is it that you are thinking so hard about?" Hermione's voice asked. He looked down to see Hermione awake and resting her chin on her hand that was propped on his bare chest, her brown eyes staring at him in question.

Draco smiled and softly said, "Good morning to you too, love."

Hermione blushed and smiled, replying, "Good morning. Now what is it that you are thinking about?"

"Just about how happy you have made me," Draco said, chuckling when Hermione blushed even more. Even after all of these years he could still make her blush and it was still very endearing. The witch moved up until she was looking down over Draco and replied, "You make me happy, too."

The wizard smiled and brought Hermione's lips down to his, kissing her softly yet passionately. Their moment was interrupted when the charm Hermione set to alert her that Scorpius was awake went off. Draco playfully groaned at the interruption making Hermione giggle, and the two of them got out of bed and left their bedroom. They walked down the hall to the room across the hall that they had turned into a nursery when Hermione was around six months pregnant. The walls were a pale green with a jungle scene. There was a rocking chair, changing table, a tiny dresser, and a crib all made of hickory. And the crib was where six month old Scorpius Malfoy was sitting up with his handmade blanket from Jean covering his legs. As soon as the baby saw his parents enter the nursery he smiled and began to giggle softly.

Draco smiled lovingly and said, "Good morning, son. Did you sleep well?"

He smiled when Scorpius let out a noise in response as he reached in the crib and picked him up, cuddling him on his shoulder before taking him over to the changing table to change his wet nappy. Once he did that he passed Scorpius on to Hermione who was sitting in the rocking chair with her breast out to feed their baby. She smiled as she held her baby to her breast that began to suckle on her nipple, little noises coming from his tiny throat as he drank heartily. The sight made Draco smile, just as it had the first time he witnessed this display of bonding at St. Mungo's when Scorpius had first been born.

Hermione noticed her husband watching her feed their son and she blushed, saying, "I really wish you wouldn't watch me while I'm nursing; it's embarrassing."

"But it is such a joy watching you give our son nourishment," Draco replied easily.

The brunette rolled her eyes and went back to looking at her son, smiling when she saw his grey eyes staring up at her. When Scorpius was done having his breakfast Hermione put her breast back into her nightgown and held her son in her arms and she and Draco headed downstairs to find breakfast for themselves. It was always the mornings that they enjoyed, when it was no one but their little family and the outside world didn't exist.

* * *

"Have a good day at work," Hermione said as she walked Draco to the fireplace so he could Floo to St. Mungo's, Scorpius in her arms as he played with her brown locks.

"I will," Draco said as he made sure he had his wand and Healer robes in his hand. He still worked in St. Mungo's as a Healer and owned his own Apothecary in Hogsmeade. As soon as the Apothecary opened, Draco found himself to have a lot of business. Not only could witches and wizards get ingredients for their potions, but they could also buy potions that Draco had brewed himself. There was also a whole shelf dedicated to feminine creations (courtesy of his loving wife). That shelf held things from potions for women's monthly friend to homemade bath salts, perfumes, and other things that women needed to make themselves feel beautiful.

Once Draco saw that he had everything that he would need, he turned back to his wife and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips, whispering, "I'll see you later this evening."

Hermione nodded and passed on Scorpius who squealed being in his father's arms once again. Draco grinned brightly and kissed Scorpius' chubby cheek, making him giggle in delight. Hugging him close he said, "I will see you later, okay?"

"Da!" Scorpius exclaimed, his attempt at saying 'daddy' coming forth. He had started saying 'da' last month whenever he looked at Draco and Hermione was waiting for the day that 'ma' or 'mama' came out of his little mouth.

His parents chuckled before he was passed back to his mother. Right when the blond man was getting ready to step into the fireplace, Hermione said, "Be safe at the hospital. And send me a message in case anything happens. And don't forget that we meet with my parents tomorrow afternoon. And don't forget about Scorpius' appointment in the morning. And don't forget-

"Hermione," Draco said, an eyebrow raised as he smiled at her in amusement. "I haven't forgotten anything, and I promise to be safe, as always. And like I always promise, I will come back to you and Scorpius when my work is done."

Hermione looked as if she wanted to say something else, but instead nodded and blushed at the fact that she did this every time Draco left for work since Scorpius had been born. Draco chuckled and walked back over to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her and their son, holding them close. Kissing her forehead he whispered, "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco," Hermione responded softly. Draco smiled down at her before kissing her lips once more, then kissing Scorpius' forehead as well before bidding them 'goodbye' and Flooing away to St. Mungo's.

"Da?" Scorpius said, watching as the green flames that had swallowed his father died down before looking back up at his mother. Hermione smiled and nodded, saying, "Daddy is gone to work, my love. But you get to spend the day with mummy. Won't that be fun?"

As she turned and walked back up the stairs to head to the nursery, Scorpius called out, "Ma!"

Hermione stopped for a moment and looked at her baby before a wide smile appeared on her face. Hugging her son close she said, "Yes, ma. I can't wait to rub this in daddy's face. He wanted to witness you calling me 'ma' or 'mama'."

As she finished climbing the stairs of her home, Hermione couldn't help but be glad that her life had taken the route that it did eight years ago. If Ron hadn't started beating her, she would never had met Draco again and gotten his help. And if that hadn't happened, she never would have known his friendship and eventually fall in love with him. Not only that, but they wouldn't be where they are right now and Scorpius wouldn't exist. No, her life hadn't been easy, but she wouldn't have changed a single thing about it for how it brought her to where she was presently. And as long as she had her loving husband and sweet child by her side, Hermione knew she would be just fine.

They say keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Hermione however was glad she kept her "enemy" closer, for if she hadn't fraternized with Draco, she would never be able to call herself Mrs. Draco Malfoy. No, Hermione wouldn't change a thing and she knew she would forever love Draco until the day she died and on after.

 _The End_

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the end of Fraternizing with the Enemy. It has been a great journey writing this story and I am very happy with how it turned out. Thanks so much to everyone that has read, followed, favorited, and stuck by this story. You guys are amazing! With much love, SehunsBae37.**


End file.
